TCTBU - One-Shots
by xXWarrior-AngelXx
Summary: Alternate scenarios. Alternate universes. Same ol' Kuro. Join him and the RWBY cast for many misadventures. All warnings apply. Open to suggestions as well for future chapters.
1. Pollinated Horniness - Part I

**This story doesn't have a definitive plot and is a collection of random ideas that I had that wouldn't really coincide with the actual story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. It belongs to Rooster Teeth and the late and great Monty Oum.**

* * *

The morning sun blanketed the world of Remnant. Although, unlike most mornings it was not pleasant in the slightest. Recent weather reports say that a heat wave will hit Remnant like a freight train and the sun was only making it worse. As such, pretty much everyone was not willing to do much of anything. A lone early bird was already up and about in Emerald Forest, fighting off Grimm and exploring the wildlife there. It was his own way of getting house mind off of the increasing temperature.

During his excursion, he spotted a lone red flower from his peripheral vision and went towards it. He crouched down to get a better look at it, and took a snapshot on his scroll. He glimpsed at it once more as the flower's petals scrunched inwards, piquing the boy's curiosity. The flower then sprayed a red coloured pollen all over his face, making him cough and sputter. He then let out an accidentally-aura-boosted sneeze, causing the pollen around him and the remaining pollen in the flower to fly at high speeds towards his school, Beacon Academy.

The boy rubbed his nose clean and sniffles one last time before uttering "…the hell was that all about?"

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

The young students at Beacon Academy were being antagonized by the blazing heat. Despite the institution's air conditioning, the sun proceed to be a force to be reckoned with. Many students took whatever actions they could to beat the heat which, yes, included stripping down **(Jiggly bits EVERYWHERE)**.

Going to the main cast, Team RWBY battled relentlessly against their toughest foe yet: rising temperatures. They tried **_EVERYTHING_** : the big ceiling fan, Weiss Schnee's mini fans (Asking her why she has those will result in immediate freezing. Kuro Arc had learned that the hard way), paper fans, and even shedding their clothes down to their undies and still they were sweating like pigs. Yang Xiao Long was going to go commando if not for the rest of her team yelling at her not to do so.

"Aaaagh! What the **HELL** is up with you, Sun?!" a sweaty Yang shook her fist to the ceiling

"What'd I do?!" the blond monkey Faunas, Sun Wukong shouted from a nearby tree.

"Not you, Sun! Other Sun!"

"Okay, then!" Sun replied, then jumped off of his tree to go do something that'll get his mind off the heat.

"I knoooooooow…" the titular Ruby Rose groaned as she flipped over on the floor. "How long has this heat wave been going ooooooooon~"

"As of now… eleven hours, fifty-eight minutes" came a dry comment from Blake Belladonna, the team's ninja feline Faunas. The time was 11:58am right now.

"This is no time for snarky comments, Blake…" Weiss says while using two of her own mini fans on herself. The brunette shrugged and continued with her reading. Not even a big f***ing heat wave was gonna tear her away from literature. The heiress however couldn't stand the heat anymore and grabbed a towel and other bath linens and stormed out the room, to hot to care that she was still in her undergarments.

"Where are you going, Weiss?!" Ruby groaned out.

"I'm taking a—KYA!" Weiss suddenly screamed, which put the other three on high alert as they grabbed their weapons (while still in their undergarments, mind you) and took off towards Weiss's location, but stopped for brief moment to question—

("Did Weiss just say 'Kya?'")

They made to her and asked the traditional "what happened," their only response was pointing around the corner towards the dormitory's showing area. The remaining three poked their heads to see a half-naked Kuro, clad only in black boxers with flame patterns, holding a mug of coffee with a towel slung on his shoulder. By the looks of it, he had just gotten out of the showers and judging by his sleepy expression (-_-), he wasn't up for very long.

…That and the fact that he kept hitting every single wall in the hallway with his body. Somehow, the mug's contents stayed inside there.

"Kuro must've gotten the same idea we had." Ruby commented.

"Mama likey~" Yang's eyebrows went up and down as she licked her lips while eyeing Kuro from top to bottom. Blake did the same in silence, blushing the entire time.

 **"WAIT! WHY IS HE DRINKING COFFEE?! THAT'S TOO MUCH HOTNESS! I'LL SAVE YOU, HEDGEHOG!"** Ruby went ballistic for a second, the heat finally getting to her and charged straight at the drowsy young man, Crescent Rose held up high. Her teammates tried to stop her, but it was too late and she swung…

…and split Kuro's coffee mug in half, the handle still in his grip and the coffee suspended in midair for a brief moment before finally meeting the floor. Kuro's half lidded blue eyes met Ruby's frantic silver.

"ローズバッド、なぜ…?" he said. At first, she was confused, but then remembered Kuro's habit of speaking in Japanese whenever he gets up in the morning. Luckily, they had Blake, who could roughly translate as Ruby and the others turned her head towards her.

"He said 'Rosebud, why?'"

"I was saving you from the tyranny of this heat! One step at a time!"

"なぜあなたは、あなたの下着で3とワイスですか?"

"Blake?"

"He's asking why we're all in our underwear."

"さて、停止します。私はしたいが、もう知りません…" Kuro says while holding his hands up.

"Never mind. He doesn't want to know anymore."

"あなたのすべては、しかし、かなりセクシーに見えます" Blake started blushing heavily at his comment, gathering everyone else's attention.

"Blake? What'd he say this time?"

"He-He called all of us… sexy…" she began fidgeting and became more self-aware. Ruby and Weiss gained the same shade of red as she did while Yang smirked and jerked her eyebrows.

"So… you like what you see, Hedgehog?" she asked lustfully. Kuro just shrugged, still a little too out of it to give a proper response. Yang was undeterred as she pressed her glorious clothed chest onto his naked one.

"Would you like to see what's under these?"

That was what got a reaction out of the boy. He gained the obvious luminescent blush as well as the urge to nosebleed. He sent a pleading look towards the blonde's teammates.

"Yang. We came here to shower. Not antagonize Kuro. Let's go." Blake dragged her into there girls' showers with a still red-faced Ruby and Weiss tailing them.

"私は今、私のコーヒーを取りに行くつもりです…" Kuro muttered while walking away.

"WHAT?!" Ruby shouted from inside.

"He's going to get his coffee." Blake translated once more.

" **NOOOOOOO!** "

" **YOU WILL STAY IN HERE AND SHOWER, ROSE!** " Weiss screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Yes, ma'am…" Ruby squeaked.

* * *

 _Later…_

After finishing their daily routine of getting ready in the morning, the girls donned their school uniforms and head out to start their classes. However, the blazing heat causes their movements to be slightly sluggish. Or in Ruby's case, she was walking as if she ran a two million mile sprint without using her Semblance.

"Ugh… I… swear to Oum… I will… kill… whoever… invented… heat…" she breathed.

"While I actually agree with you, Ruby, we don't have summer uniforms so suck it up and keep going." Weiss was the one to reply to her leader's complaint. While in the halls, Yang looked out the window to her right and saw a large group of students gathered around a particular spot on the ground as well as Headmaster Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch. She recognized two people amongst the group.

"Yo, Velv! P-money!" she called out, catching both girls' attention.

"Good morning, Yang." Pyrrha greeted gingerly.

"G-Good morning…" Velvet stuttered slightly. Sheer noticed Ruby trudging along as if she was walking through the Sahara desert, who wasn't a bad comparison considering the heat. "I-Is Ruby alright?"

"She'll be fine. She's just overdramatic. Should've seen her earlier, she flipped out because of Hedgehog drinking coffee." the last sentence caught Ozpin's attention. A fellow coffee drinker?

"Anyways, what's happening here?" the blonde asked while taking a look at… a flower and a pile of red pollen on the stand. "What's this now?"

"It's a rare type of plant found only in Forever Fall. It's called the Amorius Philocydus, but I just call it the Cherry-Blossom Bonding Plant!"

"Does… Does it do anything?" Ruby asked, now interested.

"Yes, it does." Ozpin answered, then took a swig of his coffee as silence pursued.

"Um… Headmaster?"

"Yes?"

"You didn't tell us what it does."

"I know."

"Why?"

"You asked whether or not it did anything. Not what it does exactly." the silver haired man replied with a hidden smirk.

"What does it do, then?" Ruby asked as he walked away, his blonde associate following.

"Simple: we don't know." all of the students face faulted. Although, the impact of everyone's collision with the pavement made the flower fall. When that happened, the flower released a cloud of pollen which doused all of the students, barely missing the two stunned adults.

"How did—" Glynda asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"Nuts to quantum physics, Glynda. This is anime." Ozpin replied as he turned around, walking back to his office.

"Please don't ever say that again, sir…"

During classes, the students that were doused with the flower's pollen were experiencing… things. A weird feeling started to brew inside of them. A type of heat that was different from the heat of the sun. Team RWBY and Pyrrha were included in the mix.

* * *

 _Kuro's PoV_

 ** _I'_** _ve noticed that a couple of my classmates have started acting strange. I just assumed that it was because of the heat wave. I was using my aura to help regulate my temperature, so I wasn't that affected. I was told that I had a fairly large reserve, but nowhere near Jaune's level._

 _Anyways, throughout the day, I've been getting there feeling of being… watched. What I mean is, every time try to enjoy my day, I get chills all of a sudden. Lemme give a few examples for you skeptics out there._

 _At the library, I was just picking out a book to read in my dorm when all of a sudden, Weiss was there, staring at me from behind a nearby bookcase. I'm pretty sure that she knew that I caught her staring, but she didn't move out say anything. She just… stared at me. And unless I was seeing things, her cheeks were kinda red. I ignored it, checked out my read, and left while still feeling her gaze on me._

 _Later, I was getting a drink out of the vending machines since I was thirsty. I did the usual: put the money in, make my choice, and pop! I opened the can and drank until I felt two big, marshmallow-y soft cushions on my back and breathing down my neck. I turn around: Yang! She's pressing her breasts on me. I'm not complainin—wait, STOP!_

 _She just smirks at me and leans further onto me to the point where I'm leaning face first on the wall! She even started biting my ear while purring like a cat. It was really awkward for me, but I'm sure that to her it was a thrill of a lifetime._

 _At night, I do some late night training before curfew. I was doing fine. My concentration was good… until Rosebud poked her head out of the doorway. Now, if I know something about Rosebud, it's that she's TERRIBLE at espionage. I look directly at her and she turns red and hides. I go back to training and feel her looking at me again. It was an endless cycle until I couldn't take it anymore._

 _The next morning, I'm trying to get a cup of coffee. I almost forgot my sugar, so I left the counter and went to go grab some. I hear the door opening and, instinctively, I take a look and there's Blake. I say good morning to her and go back to my sugar. But then I'm still in her half lidded stare. She stands right there behind the counter not doing anything. I also noticed her exposed cat ears are twitching like crazy and she's blushing. I turn around one more time and then feel her arms around my neck. I could hear her purring too._

 _"Mine…" she muttered into my shirt. I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that._

* * *

Normal PoV

Yesterday

The girls of Team RWBY went straight for their dorm after classes ended. The reason being that they had remnants (lol) of the pollen that they were doused with earlier this morning and had all agreed to change out of their uniforms as soon as possible. They didn't have time for showers, but at least they were out of their pollinated clothes.

"That's much better." Weiss sighed.

"That stuff got everywhere." Blake pats her arm clear of the remaining pollen on her.

"I know! If it got in my hair, I'm gonna be so pissed!" Yang says whilst brushing her hair, tiny red specks falling from her tresses. " **AAARGH!** "

"Easy, Yang. At least it's better than having it cut, right?" Ruby tried to placate her sister.

Yang was about to retort before she started feel a bit lightheaded and clutched her forehead. She tried shaking it off by literally shaking her head. This worried and confused the rest of them until the exact same feeling took over them. After a while, they mysteriously felt… better(?) They couldn't explain, but it felt like their hearts were soaring right now.

"My head felt like magic just now…" Ruby groaned and reoriented herself with Remnant.

"I think I just had a mini-aneurysm…" Yang exaggerated.

"Whatever that was, it's over. That, I'm thankful for." Weiss says calmly. "Hey, where's Blake?"

"I dunno. But what I do know, is that I'm about to go see Kuro." Ruby heads out without another word.

 _'How'd she know that that's what I was going to do?! No way! I've got to stop her!'_ Weiss conspired in her head, making the same face she did before initiation, and left as well.

"No one's stealing my man! Not even my own baby sister!" Yang threw her brush away and left the dorm. She ran into Pyrrha on her way and they collided with each other.

"Sorry, Yang! Can't talk! Gotta find Jaune! See ya!" Pyrrha says almost frantically and bolted. Yang just shrugged and went to go find Kuro.

Both brothers shuddered as they felt that something bad was going to happen.

* * *

In Ozpin's office, Professors Peach and Oobleck entered and sat in front of Ozpin's desk.

"Headmaster, sir! We have news on the Amorius Philocydus!" Peach slammed on Ozpin's desk with excitement.

"Humor me."

"Well, sir, it seems that the plant's pollen is actually an semi-aphrodisiac." Oobleck stated.

"Semi-aphrodisiac, Bartholomew?"

"The pollen doesn't force anyone sprayed with it to fall in love, but instead it amplifies one's feelings towards a certain other person. It takes the person closest to their hearts and bumps up their feelings towards them." Peach explained.

"Have any of the students been sprayed with the pollen?" Ozpin stopped in the middle of his drink.

"That silence means yes, correct?" That was more of a statement than a question. "How many?"

"Fifteen. And just a question: what is a possible cure for this pollen?"

"That, we haven't discovered yet. We just found out it's effects." Ozpin rubbed his temples.

"Better than nothing, I believe. Please continue researching." he motioned for then to leave his office.

"Yes, sir." both scientists left to go back to their research.

"I shall pray for you, Jaune and Kuro Arc…"

* * *

 _Present day_

 _With the bros…_

("A-CHOO!") Both boys sneezed simultaneously.

"That was weird." Jaune muttered while wiping his nose.

"Yeah, it felt like someone was talking about us." Kuro agreed.

"Oh, gods. I hope not. That usually means something bad is about to hap **PEEEEEEeeeennn**!" a bronze blur passed Kuro, took Jaune, and ran down the hall.

"Jaune? Bro?" Kuro scratched his head in confusion until his scroll vibrated. Unlocking it, he saw that he got a message.

 ** _To: Kuro_**

 ** _From: Rosebud_**

 ** _Subject: no subject_**

 ** _Would you come to our room? We need to talk._**

Deciding that he's got nothing to lose, Kuro obliged an made his way over to Team RWBY's dorm. He knocked on the door thrice when he was viciously pulled inside and pushed into one of the beds. He was approached and pinned by Weiss, who had a nervously red face, with the rest of her team right beside the bed.

Another thing Kuro had to note was the fact that they were all in their underwear… again…

"一体何が起こっているの?" Kuro asked in Japanese due to shock.

"Blake?"

"He's asking what's going on?" the cat Faunas translated for the umpteenth time this chapter.

"Before we answer that, Kuro. We have a question…"

"And that is?" the girls started blushing nervously.

"What do you think about all of us? As people?" Ruby asked while averting her eyes.

"I think you're all the coolest girls I've met or will meet in the future. You all have a special charm that makes each of you unique. Rosebud's really cute, quirky, and always there to brighten up anyone's day. Sunflower is a total badass with a cool motorcycle and an overall fun-loving attitude. Ribbons over there is calm, smart, and is totally a ninja when she wants to be. And I like ninjas! And you, Snowflake, while you have that haughty nature of yours you're also very prim and proper. The very essence of grace itself. So, of course I like all of you." Kuro ranted with a smile. This brought smiles to all of their faces while brightening their blushes.

"Well, we could go into a lot of detail on how each of us feel about you…" Blake trailed off.

"…but rather than talk…" Ruby filled in.

"…we'll show you." Yang winked at him.

"Now shut up and relax. We'll do the rest…" Weiss demanded as she kissed the stunned boy.

'これはなぜ私に起こっています！勇者のくせになまいきです。！' Kuro thought frantically while the other three closed in on him.

* * *

 **Extra Short! Jaune Tries Basketball**

"Are you recording now?"

"Yes, I am. Now go already." Kuro muttered as he held his scroll up. Jaune, for some reason, had decided to try out shooting a basketball. But he was going for a behind the back shot.

'This is more than likely another shot at getting Snowflake again…' Kuro thought as he darted his eyes towards the spectating heiress and his friends. The RBY of RWBY and NPR of JNPR were dragged there as well. Ruby and Nora sat in anticipation. Weiss and Yang were anticipating failure. The rest were neutral at best.

Jaune then turned from the net, smirked and made the shot. It missed and hit the fence right next to it. Kuro then got an idea.

"Oooohhhh!" he shouted in faux-excitement. Jaune fell for it and started jumping for joy while everyone was confused. Kuro instantly dropped the act and looked at his brother with half closed eyes.

"Man, sit your dumb ass down. You didn't make it…" he said flatly and turned off his scroll.

* * *

 **Now, guys, if you want the lemon portion of this up in the next 24 hours, leave a review or PM me. If not, then I'll write the next chapter and have that up whenever.**

 **Please favorite, follow, and review. I'll see you byoutiful sons of guns next time!**

 **~ Peace**

 **[1] He said 'Why is this happening to me?! What did I do to deserve this?!'**

 **[2] This chapter was slightly inspired by "Lust is in the air at Beacon Academy" by Ronin Davis.**


	2. There's an Angel Among Us! - Part I

**Let's bring an angel into the RWBY-verse! Of course, this is just a parody of the first few RWBY episodes.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. It belongs to Rooster Teeth and the late and great Monty Oum.**

* * *

"This is so awesome!" said a blonde-haired girl who wears a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow, low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, there are two small, golden buttons. She wears a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. The same burning heart crest appears on this banner, except golden in color. She wears black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt is a white, asymmetrical back skirt. Aside from an orange infinity scarf around her neck, she has no discernible jewelry. She wears brown, knee-high platform boots that appear to be made of leather, with orange socks of different lengths. Her left leg also has a gray, bandana-like object wrapped around the top of her boot. She wears fingerless black gloves underneath her weapons, which resemble two yellow mechanized gauntlets with a black design. She grabbed Ruby and pulled her into a hug. "I can't believe my baby sister is coming to Beacon with me!"

"Yang…" said a young, silver-eyed girl dressed in a black blouse and a skirt with red trimmings, complete with a red cloak. Her entire outfit is made up of various shades of red and black, with black as the primary color on the main suit and red on the cloak. Even her shoulder-length hair is black, with a red tint to it. She has cross-shaped pins holding her cloak to her shirt. Around her waist is a belt with a silver rose buckle which holds large cartridges in individual loops, as well as a magazine pouch. "Can't breathe! Ruby can't breathe!"

"Sorry!" said Yang, pulling away from Ruby, who took in a deep breath of air. "I'm just so proud of you!" She sniffled and wiped a tear out of her eye. "It seems like just yesterday I was helping you learn your ABCs and now you're all grown up…" She choked back a sob. "They grow up so fast… I promised myself I wouldn't cry!"

"Remnant to Yang! I'd hate to interrupt your moment, but—" Yang quickly composed herself and gave Ruby her undivided attention. "I'm only here to learn how to fight Grimm! And I don't wanna attract attention to myself! I just wanna be normal…"

"'Normal?' Rubes, we're a bunch of teenagers who were given weapons of mass destruction as children who are trying to defend our world from evil monsters with bones on their outsides. Not much is normal there."

"Okay, well, as normal as any other person…"

"The robbery last night was conducted by notorious outlaw Roman Torchwick." the news reporter says. "Torchwick continues to evade authorities, who would like to ask that, if you see Torchwick, you don't attack him like this crazy asshole with wings and his equally as crazy girlfriend. I mean, Monty Oum and his follower…"

"Girlfriend?! Ruby's got a boyfriend already?! **NOOO! _IT'S TOO SOON!_** " Yang was in distress again as she fell onto her knees and cried exaggerated anime tears.

"He's **NOT** my boyfriend!" Ruby was embarrassed and blushing hard while trying to calm her bawling sister down.

"Then who. Is. IT?!" Yang shook her by the shoulders looking directly in her eyes.

" **NO ONE IS MY BOYFRIEND, YANG**!"

"Are you sure?!" Yang tightened her grip slightly, careful not to cause Ruby discomfort.

"Yes!"

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

"…Okay… okay, okay, okay…"

"Moving on…" Ruby tried to derail the conversation from her love life. "Hey! I can see Signal from here!" she placed a hand on the window while looking towards her home. "Home's not too far away, I guess…"

"Beacon's our new home now, Rubes…" Yang asking her arm around Ruby's shoulder.

"Yeah… I guess…" Ruby agreed without tearing her gaze away. "Hey, I see something else!" She saw something approaching in the ship's direction until it passed in a golden flash.

"Woah! I didn't know Beacon had light shows!" Yang says, clearly amused.

The light died and shaped into a human-like figure. It was a dude with wings wearing a red chiton decorated with black and gold hems. It's fastened on his right shoulder by a small pin hidden under a loose red scarf. Underneath, he has on a black undershirt and skin tight black shorts. He also wears golden torso armor that was segmented at the left shoulder, the right half of his abdomen, and across his upper back. He has gold cuffs on his forearms, a small cloth around his upper arms that's black with a red stripe across the middle, fingerless black gloves, and brown sandals with gold "heart" patterns on them. There are two halos around his right cuff and one above his head.

"Oh, wait. I take it back. It's a guy… wait—what?"

"That's the guy I met last night! I think he's a Faunas. HEEEeeey! Uh, GUY!" Ruby tried waving to the guy but her didn't notice. Yang helped by knocking on the window, which got his attention. He then noticed the crimsonette waving at him and reciprocated with a two-finger salute before flying ahead of them.

"You should've gotten his number. So you could give it to me…" Yang said flatly.

* * *

The aircraft landed in front of Beacon Academy, and the potential students filed out in an orderly manner…well, until some blond dude in a hoodie with a sword started playing through then to get to a nearby waste receptacle. Everyone just walked past him, hoping not to associate themselves with him.

"Are you 100% **SURE** that that guy's not your boyfriend?" Yang pestered Ruby about the flying boy.

"For the last time, Yang, he is **NOT** my boyfriend!"

"So, he's fair game then…" Yang tapped her fingers together with a devilish smirk.

"You're scaring me…" Ruby shuddered. "OOH! LOOK AT THAT GUY'S WEAPON! OH, AND THAT GUY'S, TOO! **AGH! LOOK AT AAAAAAAAALL THE WEAPOOOOONS**!"

"And you're drooling…" Yang pulled out a hanky out of nowhere and wiped the squealing Ruby's lips. "…Y'know, Rubes? Why not try making friends while you're here?"

"Why?"

"You need to meet new people. Spread your wings. Open new horizons."

"Yeah, thanks, Confucius…" Ruby quipped sarcastically.

"No problem! Now I've gotta hang out with my silhouette friends that we'll never see or mention again! Okay later!" Yang walked off with a group of those season one silhouettes. "If you see that winged guy, get his number for me!"

"…Yeah… Jerk…" Ruby muttered under her breath while crossing her arms.

* * *

 _ANTE UP! No, cut that fool!_

 _They want to act stupid gun-butt that fool_

 _When I cock that tool, n**** run your damn jewels_

 _'fore we f*** around and lay you up in your own blood pool, n****_

 _Hunt you down n****, run your ass down_

 _Unleash the hounds til them n*****'ll gun your ass down (STOP IT)_

 _You frontin like this was a thing of the past_

 _With tattoos over the scars a n**** left on your ass!_

 _My n***** think lopsided, bust they gat cross-sided_

 _In the subways they rob trains runnin along-side it!_

 _ **"UNBELIEVABLE!"**_

"What the f***?" the spiky haired boy was cut off from his music when he heard a shrill scream. Looking down, he saw red, white, and black spots.

"Oh, hey, look. **SOCIAL ACTIVITYYYYYY!** " he landed in front of Ruby and two other girls. "Please let someone not be dead. I've dealt with enough death in my eternity."

One was a young girl of light olive complexion. She has long, wavy black hair, and her eyes are amber, complemented by light-purple eye shadow flaring backwards. Her eyes are slightly tilted upwards at the ends, giving her a somewhat catlike appearance.

She wears black low-heeled boots and stockings that start off black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple as they near her shoes. On the outside of her stockings, there are white symbols that are most likely belladonna flowers. She wears black ribbons on both of her arms, with a black detached sleeve and a silver band on her left arm. She wears a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white, sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts that may be connected to her shirt, although it is partly obscured by the vest. Her shorts have a zipper on the front of each leg, but it is unknown if these zippers serve a purpose or are simply decorative. She also wears a detached scarf-like collar around her neck.

The other girl is dressed primarily in light blue, white, and some red. She wears a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero is red and the sleeves turn blue as they get closer to her wrists. The back of the bolero displays a crest which bears a resemblance to a snowflake. She wears an apple-shaped necklace along with a pair of thin, rectangular earrings. She wears white, heeled wedge boots that go to mid-calf; the insides are also lined with red. Her long, white hair is pulled back in an off-center ponytail, at the base of which is a small tiara that resembles icicles. She has a pale complexion and ice blue eyes. She also bears a crooked scar down her left eye.

"We would've been if this one right here hadn't caused a Dust explosion." the white haired girl pointed to Ruby.

"Isn't this the part where we give each other our names? I'm Kuro! I'm an angel. And you are?"

"Angel? Please." the white themed girl scoffed, dismissing the notion. "Quite the imagination for a Faunas."

"Faunas? What's that?"

"Oh, great. An amnesiac. I don't need this. Goodbye." she walked away, leaving the other three.

"Well… that… happened…" Kuro mumbled while the dark themed one started leaving as well. "Wait! Tell me your name at least!"

"Blake Belladonna." she says without turning around.

"At least you're nice! I like you already! See ya, Blake!" Kuro replied.

"Welcome to Beacon…" he heard Ruby mutter, looking like a lost puppy. Kuro offered his hand to help her up, which she took.

"'Sup?"

"Hey, name's Ruby."

"Nice going the other day."

"Yeah, and then you left me to get taken to some weirdo's creepy office and offered a chance into a world renowned hunters' school."

"I had stuff to do!"

"Which involved leaving a defenseless girl behind?"

"You have a damn scythe…" Kuro deadpanned.

"It's not just that!" Ruby took out her scythe, Crescent Rose. "It's a high-compact sniper rifle!"

"Wow… I'm impressed."

"Well? What're you waiting for? Show me yours!" Ruby's eyes started to gleam with anticipation.

"Um… okay?" Kuro took off the ring on his finger and held it out in front of her.

"What does it do?! Does it shoot lasers?! Can it move stuff?!"

"Nope!"

"Then what does it—" the ring turned into a cannon that was practically the size of him and has a dark exterior and a lighter middle, resembling a pair of tweezers or electric clips. Upon seeing it, Ruby squealed.

"Whatisitwhatisitwhatisitwhatisitwhatisit **WHATISIT**?!" she started darting around the guy, looking at the cannon at nearly every angle there is.

"This baby is pretty much your average heavy artillery arm cannon. Although, when it actually hits stuff, it off course explodes and takes out anything within a… five foot radius?" Ruby was drooling again. "The rounds can actually bounce off of regular surfaces and are family friendly. No friendly fire to worry about, too. But I've been told it's pretty heavy, but I've never had trouble with it. Though, you can call this one a sniper cannon since this one kinda requires precision aiming."

" **OHMIGOSHTHAT'SSOAWESOME!** " Ruby shouted at the top of her lungs. Kuro winced and covered his ears.

"Ouch…"

"Sorry… I'm just a really big nerd when it comes to weapons."

"Well, we all have our guilty pleasures. Mine is playing a guitar while balancing a ball of yarn on my nose." Ruby blinked twice. "Don't judge me…" Kuro blushed embarrassingly.

"By the way, what the hell are we?"

"We're in the gardens. We've got five minutes till we have to meet in the amphitheatre." Kuro noted. "We should go now."

Ruby was about to run, but Kuro grabbed her by the hood.

"Wait until the sequel, Ruby."

* * *

 **This is one of the few chapters that will have a coherent "sequel"**

 **Anyways, favorite, follow, and review please! I'll see you byoutiful sons of guns next time!**

 **~ Peace!**


	3. Kuro's Regrets

**I've watched a YouTube series recently and it gave me the idea for this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. It belongs to Rooster Teeth and the late and great Monty Oum.**

* * *

 **"My Girlfriend's a Psycho!"**

"Yang! What the hell was that for?!" said our spiky haired friend, Kuro Arc. Accompanying him was Yang Xiao Long, the blonde brawler of his little circle of friends and his girlfriend. Tonight, they were on a date at a club that Yang frequented and we're now strolling down the empty, moonlit streets of Vale.

"I dunno what you're talking about, Lover Boy." Yang shrugged off his complaint as they stopped by a pier. Looking behind them, they were greeted by the sight of a burning building.

"You burned an entire club to the ground!" Kuro reprimanded her. She slowly darted her eyes away from her boyfriend and into the water.

"Are you sure that was me? I… I think I would remember doing something like that." Kuro sighed exasperatedly.

"Yang, I saw you fire BB pellets into the guards' faces!"

"Woah! That's pretty dangerous!"

"You smashed a wine glass into one woman's face because you thought she was flirting with me!"

"I saw that look in her eyes." Yang's hair started flaming a bit.

"And then when the bartender wanted us out, you crushed his crotch… with your bare hand!" Kuro subconsciously crossed his legs as he tried talking some sense into Yang.

"Just be glad it wasn't you. I have… other plans for those jewels~" Yang purred while sauntering up to Kuro until they were just inches apart. Even though the two of them have been dating for about a month, the poor boy has yet to get used to Yang's teasing habits.

"Uh…Yang, I can see some soot in your hair…" he stated nervously. Now normally, she would've exploded with rage at this, but this time she was unusually calm about it and just nuzzled into Kuro's chest.

"Get it off for me, Lover Boy~" he complied.

"Another thing, what was that soft, mushy thing I was touching on our way out… after I landed on you when you were done beating the guys up?" Yang's cheeks dusted pink and the single strand on the top of her head started twitching as if it was sentient.

"Would you believe me if I told you it was… my hand?"

"I would, actually. But I would also know that you were lying."

"My ass?" Kuro blushed.

"Maybe…"

"My take-out food?"

"The kitchen was blown up first…"

"My… breasts…" Yang's eyes pointed downwards and Kuro turned as red as his scarf.

"N-N-No, Yang! I-I would NOT believe something like that. Just tell me!" Yang's smile turned devious.

"Fine, fine. You were touching—" she guided his hand promiscuously down to between her legs. "—this."

Kuro tried scooting away from Yang's… "private parts," but the blonde's grip was firm. She didn't show signs of wanting to let go.

"Okay, I would've stopped at breasts if I realized it myself." he stuttered. _'Uh… something's really wet and sticky…'_

Kuro felt his fingers go stiff and flexed them l to try and loosen them up, unintentionally feeling up Yang's… nether regions.

It was suffice to say that that moment was very awkward for the both of them.

* * *

 **Neo's Dirty Work**

The city of Atlas was a shell of its former self. Buildings everywhere were set ablaze, and people were lying dead on the ground while two figures said in one of the only buildings not in for, yet still heavily damaged.

"Neo! We're supposed to be on vacation!" Kuro reprimanded the diminutive ex-assassin. Neo took out a white board and marker from a nearby desk and scribbled on it.

 _ **"(I dunno about you, but I'm having a wonderful time here!)"**_ Neo shrugged.

"You've toppled the entire Altesian government, Neo!"

 _ **"(They kept shouting 'Viva la resistance')"**_

"You pushed the city's leader into a giant meat grinder!"

 _ **"(He was a traitor to all of mankind!)"**_ the mute's brows furrowed.

"He was trying to stop you from pushing the city council into a giant meat grinder!" Neo rolled her eyes then noticed something rolling along the floor past them.

 _ **"(Uh… what was that?)"**_

"You don't remember completely decapitating the city leader's mother? Right in front of him?!"

 _ **"(Oh, yeah. She was a total bitch.)"**_

"I'm just surprised you left the Faunas alive."

 _ **"(I knew you'd lose your shit if I killed them.)"**_

"Wow. That's surprisingly noble of you, Short Stuff." Neo bristled and pouted at her nickname. Kuro ignored it and groaned and rubbed his temples.

"Ugh… we should've gone to a deserted tropical island…"

 _ **"(Why?)"**_

"Because, apparently, I can't go anywhere public with you…"

 _ **"(That's mean x-()"**_

"Says the mute ex-assassin who apparently can't keep her urges down!"

 ** _"(At least I'm good in bed. I know you agree perfectly!)"_**

"Do NOT even go there!"

 ** _"(Don't pretend that you didn't enjoy having my hands and feet tied to each bed post while you were shoving your finger in my vagina and licking my breasts, while enjoying seeing me squirm—)"_**

"Stop. Just stop! You sucked me into it, by the way!" Kuro's face burned red and he sighed. "I dunno how this could get any stranger…"

Just as he had said that, a mid sized purple portal appeared between them. Both of them grew shocked expressions, Neo's eyes changed color.

 _ **"(Oh!)"**_

"Neo, what the hell is this?!"

 _ **"(Um… I dunno…)"**_

"Don't lie to me, Neo! Explain!"

 ** _"(Well, from here, there's God and Monty Oum having a picnic—)"_**

"Neo…"

 _ **"(I think that Oum's having a tuna sandwich.)"**_

 **"NEOPOLITAN!"** Neo gave an inaudible sigh.

 _ **"(Alright… I may have created a portal to the other world…)"**_

"Huh…"

 _ **"(What do you mean, 'huh?')"**_

"I think I was expecting worse."

 _ **"(But this is totally fucked up.)"**_

"I know, but comparing that to destroying a major city and killing off all the humans there…" Kuro trailed off.

 _ **"(Look at this! How'd I even do this?!)"**_ Neo was surprised that he didn't reprimand her as harshly as her usually does. That side of him that tries to take charge of her was a major turn-on for her.

"I don't know how or why you do pretty much anything, Neo. I didn't even know you were 22 until you told me it was your birthday when we had sex last night!"

 _ **"(I know you have a thing for older women. Don't lie~)"**_

"Stop changing the subject towards my fetishes, Neo. It's not gonna make me any less annoyed with as I am now." a silence pursued until it was disrupted by market scratches.

 _ **"(We're still fucking tonight, are we?)"**_ Kuro sighed and covered his face with his hands.

"I'm going to Hell…"

* * *

 **Anyways, favorite, follow, and review please! I'll see you byoutiful sons of guns next time!**

 **~ Peace**!


	4. Mama RWBY - Part I

**Let's turn someone into a baby! That'll be a thing, right?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. It belongs to Rooster Teeth and the late and great Monty Oum.**

* * *

The final class of the day was Dust 101 with Professor Glynda Goodwitch. As of right now, the students were participating in an end of semester assignment:

Applying the knowledge they have gained and creating their own Dust. They had most of the class to concoct their own mix and then present it to the teacher for analysis.

Team RWBY had unanimously decided to create a mix that would make Dust that works similar to a smoke machine, since it was the safest.

Nora Valkyrie of Team JNPR wanted to make a kind of Dust that makes everything taste like pancakes, but the idea was quickly shot down by Lie Ren. Instead, they went for a fireworks Dust, despite Jaune Arc's internal concerns about setting the class on fire.

Kuro Arc himself had a beaker of a green colored Dust, which somewhat caught Glynda's attention due to the luminous glow to it. When it came time for her to assess, she went to Kuro first.

"Mr. Arc…" she grabbed his attention. The spiky haired archer quickly turned on his heel to face her as she approached his desk. "…please explain what this mix is supposed to do." The class also gave him their full attention, making him flush.

"I'm working on a special kind of Dust that can revive dead trees after natural decay or human intervention. I chipped in a little bit of my aura for added effect." During his explanation, he didn't notice resident scythe master Ruby Rose and fiery brawler Yang Xiao Long coming to take a closer look.

"Why'd you make a kind like that?" Yang asked and Kuro shrugged.

"Beats me. I just did the first thing that came to me."

"Regardless, originality is a promising start." Glynda praised him. "But there is also the matter of testing it to see if it will have the desired effect." she then quickly made a mark on her Scroll for calculating Kuro's grade.

…And then, the accident happened.

A fly made its way into the room and was seemingly attracted to the glow of Kuro's Dust mix and flew around it. Kuro tried swatting the bug away while being careful not to knock over the beaker. Unfortunately, the fly was quick and dodged each attempt like a ninja…

…and it landed on Ruby's nose. Her nose started to twitch and she started taking brief breaths of air: the universal sign of a sneeze coming on. Weiss Schnee seemingly teleported and placed a finger under her leader's nose, stopping her from sneezing.

"Thanks, Weiss!" Ruby expressed her gratitude.

"Hn." the heiress merely replied. However, the fly was smart and went for Weiss, landing on her nose and making her sneeze instead. When she did, it made Ruby jump and that made her accidentally knock over Kuro's experiment.

"Well, damn…" was Kuro's last words as he was enveloped in a thick, green cloud of Dust. Everyone who was around Kuro dispersed as to not get caught in the cloud.

"Well, this presents a problem…" Glynda says calmly albeit with a hint of well-hidden concern in her voice.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! **I'm sorryyyyy!** " Ruby panicked while trying to fan off the Dust. When the smoke cleared, there was a collective gasp from the entire room sans Glynda's utterance of "Oh, my…"

 _"Waaaaaahh! Uwaaaahhh! Aaaaaaauuuwwwaa!"_

Sitting on the floor was Kuro, but he was mysteriously changed into a baby boy. His spiky black hair and red scarf were present, but the latter was much too big for him. He wore a black and red onesie like Jaune's as he was crying his eyes out. Blake Belladonna of Team RWBY and Team JNPR crowded around the crying infant, their reactions varied. The RBY of RWBY had their cheeks turn bright red while the "W" felt slight guilt at her slip up and increased hatred for insects for causing it. Nora was gushing at how cute baby Kuro was and tried to glomp him, if it were not for Jaune and Ren holding her back and Pyrrha had trouble comprehending what the hell she was looking at. Eventually, Ruby lifted baby Kuro into her arms, which made him immediately stop crying and look at her with natural curiosity.

"Apparently, exposure to human subjects causes age regression. In other words, it turns humans into babies as opposed to crop regeneration."

"I know I wouldn't mind being a baby again." one student commented.

"Would you mind a detention?"

"No… I mean, yes…"

"Then please keep the unnecessary comments to a minimum."

"Yes, ma'am…"

* * *

"Quite the predicament you are all in this time…" Headmaster Ozpin says bemusedly as Teams RWBY and JNPR had informed them of the Dust mishap.

"Is there any way we can change him back, Headmaster?" Jaune asked.

"I am not the creator of the Dust mix. As such, I do not know how long the effects will last. I choose to remain the optimist and say that it will dissolve with time, but that is just basic conjecture."

"Huh?" Nora tilted her head at the foreign word.

"He's just guessing." Ren translated for her. "What about Kuro's grade for the assignment? Will he have to do it again?"

"Kuro had succeeded in creating a legitimate Dust mix, but did not get a chance to… properly demonstrate its effects." Glynda said.

"Why not count this as demonstrating its effects?" Blake piped in.

"Explain, Miss Belladonna."

"Kuro created some Dust, as you said. And he had explained its effects on plant life, but not the effects on humans. He just happened to be his own guinea pig for demonstrating it, which was the final part of the grade."

"Her point does hold some merit, Miss Goodwitch." Glynda sighed, already used to her superior's ways of finding loopholes.

"…Very well. Please make sure to notify Kuro once he returns to his original self." she could not help but smile when Kuro, who was currently in Pyrrha's arms, cooed softly which elicited a few "Aw's."

"Which brings us to your next 'assignment.' Well, I would not count it as an assignment, more along the lines of a…joint mission. That mission being to care for the baby boy currently in Miss Nikos's arms until he re-ages." Ozpin decided. The eight teens knew there was no point arguing and each gave signs of affirmation. "Very well. You are all dismissed."

* * *

Teams RWBY and JNPR were honestly a little bit unnerved about raising a baby. It wasn't like they had any experience with toddlers to begin with (although, Yang did have the whole "motherly overprotectiveness" part down packed).

"Do you guys think he even knows who were are anymore. Like, have his memories gone down along with his age?" Jaune raised a fairly good point.

"That is pretty justifiable. Also, is probably the most likely case." Ren analyzed as he walked up to the dozing baby Kuro. "He does seem quite comfortable around us, and I do notice the sudden lack of a child's natural curiosity whenever he looks at us. I'm leaning towards him actually remembering us."

"Is there a way we can truly tell?" Weiss asked as she scrutinized the boy.

"Let's see…" Ren bent down closer to Kuro and placed a hand onto his tiny head, making him open his big, blue eyes in a bit of surprise.

"Kuro, who am I?" the amazingly calm baby stared at the large man in front of him before struggling to form a coherent response.

"Eiii… Auuu… En… En! En!" he couldn't pronounce his "r's" at this age.

"Well, that pretty much sealed it. Also, awww~" Jaune offered and everyone followed his example.

"Now that that's outta the way, who's gonna watch Hedgehog first?" Yang rose the obvious question. No one could even answer as Blake has somehow taken Kuro out of Pyrrha's grasp, eyes twinkling behind her usual stoic gaze. Yang smirked mischievously. "Kitty's found her mouse, I see."

Everyone ignored that last statement. Blake just went into her room with the now sleeping infant. Nora muttered something about unfairness while Ren reassured her off getting some time with the baby. Team RWBY retreated to their dorm room, being excused from classes to care for Kuro. Blake was already laying in her bed, rocking the baby in her arms while gently running her finger along his chubby cheek.

"Well, now that Blake has 'volunteered' us for daycare… which one out of all of us has had experience with babies?" Weiss asked.

"Uh, hello? You've got an older sister on your team!" Yang pointed to herself with pride.

"We're only two years apart!" Ruby exclaimed indignantly.

"Well, at least we have that…" the frosty one muttered as they prepared for probably the weirdest adventure they have had yet.

* * *

 **Anyways, favorite, follow, and review please! I'll see you byoutiful sons of guns next time!**

 **~ Peace!**


	5. Help Me, Guys!

**I need you guys' help. I really wanna get this one updated soon, but I'm kinda stuck. You see, I have four of these one-shots going on at the same time, three incomplete but are close and the last one is at the forefront on my mind, and I don't know which one to upload first.**

 **I need you guys to choose one out of these four and whichever one wins, of course, is going up next:**

 **1.) Lemon! Kuro and Blake enjoy dinner private time away from everyone else**

 **2.) Lemon! Kuro and Weiss have a bit of fun time starting in the girls' locker room**

 **3.) Four Swords Parody! An accident during a joint mission splits up Kuro into four! Hilarity ensues as now Brown, Crimson, Gold, and Silver Kuro try to live their regular lives as students while trying to find a way to get back together Each Kuros' personalities will be as follows:**

 **• Black Kuro behaves much liked the regular Kuro, but a bit more focused on the objective and, as a result, is bossier than normal.**

 **• Crimson Kuro represents Kuro's innocence and is upbeat, optimistic, yet also very sensitive and quick to cry.**

 **• Gold Kuro is hotheaded and temperamental. It's usually hostile towards Black and is somewhat protective of Crimson. Also is slightly perverted.**

 **• Silver Kuro represents Kuro's intelligence. Calm, collected, and soft spoken. Usually comes up with the solutions within the group and is also a frequent mediator between Black and Gold's arguments. Also speaks with a slight British accent**

 **4.) The second part of There's an Angel Among Us with Kuro as an angel like in my other fan fics. I forgot to mention in the first part that this is a slight Kid Icarus crossover (mainly for the multitude of weapons)**


	6. Snow Angel's Confession

**Shoutouts to knight7572 for contributing some interesting ideas that I'm seriously considering for a future chapter. You rock, dude!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. It belongs to Rooster Teeth and the late and great Monty Oum.**

* * *

Weiss Schnee could not believe what her ragtag group of friends had forced her to do. Why the hell are they so persistent? And why did they suddenly care about her personal life?

"Come on, Weiss! It shouldn't be too, too hard!" Ruby Rose assured the white haired girl. Behind her and to the right and left were Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna. Together, they all formed the formidable Team RWBY.

"Yeah, Snow Queen. It's not that bad. Just go in there and just DO IT!" Yang cheered in her usual boisterous manner.

"Be that as it may, this doesn't seem like a good idea. Maybe I should try again another time?" Weiss tried to fight the redness that colored her pale face.

"You mean to tell us that the great Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, are backing out? No pride, I tell you. You can't even confess to one boy…" Blake taunted monotonously, which yielded the desired result of riling Weiss up.

"You impudent… Of course I can! I, Weiss Schnee, am able perfectly capable of telling Kuro Arc of my undying love for him!" she growled, earning amused smirks from her teammates.

"Oddly specific, huh Snow Queen?" Yang teased, making Weiss's reddened face darken in embarrassment.

"Can it, Xiao Long…"

"Remember: you have one day to tell him before we do. And it has to be specific! You know how slow Kuro can be." Ruby chimed in before they left for classes. Weiss left first, but froze when she came across a certain spiky haired boy.

"Hm? Oh, hey, Weiss." Kuro waved and smiled. Weiss blushed and squeaked a quick greeting before running ahead of everyone. After rounding a corner, she animatedly berated herself for that weak greeting, fretting that Kuro might think that she was weird.

 _'Okay, calm down, Schnee. It's just the beginning of the day. You have much more time to tell him. It'll be easy. Yeah. Just gotta keep thinking positive! Dust dammit, Ruby…'_ she mentally cursed her leader's contagious exuberance.

* * *

 **Weiss Schnee's Confession**

 **Take #1**

"Hey, Arc!" Weiss called out to the young archer from amongst the sea of students. It did not take long for him to notice her and he beamed.

"What's up, Snowflake?" Weiss blushed again at the admittedly cute nickname for her. She refused to allow anyone else to call her "Snowflake." That was his privilege and his only!

She opened her mouth to speak, but soon became lost in his eyes. He was handsome, Weiss had to admit. His roundish face was perfectly framed by his jet black hair which he had a lot of for a male, second only to Lie Ren of Team JNPR in length. His facial features were a sight to see in their own way. His eyebrows were not too thick, but not too thin. Those perfectly soft cheeks looked cute enough to pinch. His straight nose to his thin lips which held that amazing and bemused smile.

"So, are you gonna keep staring at me or are we gonna keep the ball rolling here?" he said with a few hand gestures to emphasize his point.

 _'Just say it. Just say it. Just say it. Just say it. JUST MOTHERF****** SAY. IT!'_ Weiss repeated like a mantra while her face turned several shades more red. What the poor heiress failed to notice was that a certain pair of siblings watched the interaction from behind a trash can.

"She's choking! She chokin'!" Yang commented while shaking her head.

"Choking? More like blushing…" Ruby retorts, not getting her sister's slang terms. Yang rolled her eyes while paying Ruby's head.

"K-K-K-Kuro, I l-l-love yo…" Weiss stared into that sea of deep blue again. She could not help it. They were just so pure, so… so dreamy… "your eyes."

If she was focused enough, she could have heard the sound of a hand smacking a forehead and a simultaneous sigh.

* * *

 **Weiss Schnee's Confession**

 **Take #2**

Weiss sat above and to the right of Kuro, seemingly trying to stare a hole into his skull while they watch Professor Peter Port (dat alliteration though… XD) ramble on as usual. Kuro was absentmindedly doodling random pictures of whatever came into his head. Weiss had to say, Kuro's art skills were considerable at the very least. She was especially impressed with his drawing of a Mega Charizard X that came out of a red and white ball.

But staring at him starting gave her an idea. She could just write a note telling him how she felt! Quietly tearing out a sheet of paper from her notebook, she quickly scribbled the necessary words in her neat handwriting. After finishing, she folded it like a napkin and discreetly flicked it from her wrist in his direction.

Unfortunately, he chose that particular time to stretch his arms up and the note bounced off his arm, completely missing his view. Weiss mentally screamed in frustration while her expression changed, making the classmates who were near her and actually awake scoot away from her.

Pyrrha Nikos was one of the very few that paid attention to Professor Port's "grand" takes of self indulgence. But, like everyone else, she really did not care in the slightest about his days of youth. She was just glad the portly man was not clad in a green jumpsuit, or she would just be done with this place. Thankfully, a distraction came in the form of a folded slip of paper. Intrigued, she unfolded it (to Weiss's horror and embarrassment as she has finally found where the note had landed) and rose an eyebrow. The note read:

 **In all the world, there is no heart for me like yours.**

 **In all the world, there is no love for you like mine.**

 **Please be mine. Now and forever—**

 **Weiss Schnee**

Pyrrha's eyes widened and her other eyebrow joined its partner in elevation as she slowly turned her head towards the red-faced heiress, who tried hard to hide herself behind her notebook.

 _'Damn you to Hell, Maya Angelou…'_

Why was this so hard?!

* * *

 **Weiss Schnee's Confession**

 **Take #43**

 _'STOP COUNTING MY ATTEMPTS, WARRIOR ANGEL!'_

Make me, bitch! Anyways, Weiss hated what this painfully oblivious boy was doing to her. She now had much more respect for a certain Mistralian champion if this is what she went through trying to get her feelings through a certain blond dunce.

What was it that attracted her to him? Was it the way he carried himself with confidence and a "Nothing's ever gonna keep me down" attitude? His honesty and innocence that could only be matched by his heart of gold? His optimism and ability to find a silver lining to just about anything. His way of brushing off his mistakes so easily by simply saying "That's life… and life has consequences" and go about his merry way?

 _'D. All of the above~'_ a voice in her head purred huskily. _'…and he's definite fapping material, too~'_

 _'Shut up, you! I don't need your unseemly comments!'_ Weiss blushed despite herself while arguing with her libido.

 _'More like you need a taste of the sexy piece of ass right in front of you~_ '

Seriously! This is the kind of stuff that the boy was doing to her! He got under her skin. He made her lose control and all reason she had. He forced her to feel things she would never have felt without him. She could no longer ignore his presence. Did he understand she could no longer live without him?

This was all his fault! She hated him for it!

 _'…but I can't hate him because I love him!'_

 **"KUROOOOO!"** Weiss stood and grabbed her snow white tresses. Everyone turned their heads her way, even the ever talkative Nora Valkyrie stopped briefly to see what was wrong with her. The boy in question stopped eating his lunch and lowered the bowl and chopsticks in his hand while looking into her opal eyes.

"Yeah?" he replied calmly with his mouth full. Weiss was embarrassed for the umpteenth time that day and slowly say down, reigning in her emotions.

"…Don't talk with your mouth full. It's disgusting."

"Sorry…"

* * *

 **Weiss Schnee's Confession**

 **Take #69 (Teehee…)**

This is talking too long! What was she waiting for?! Why was this one guy so hard to be honest towards about a mundane topic such as love?

 _'That's it! I've had it! He is going to know how I feel right now! And I don't care who sees!'_

Weiss found Kuro in the outer gardens playing with that adorable corgi, Zwei, when she tackled him into the ground with her straddling his chest and glaring at him. The dog merely hopped on the nearby bench and observed until it was time to continue.

"Uh, Snowflake?" Weiss mumbled something incoherent to Kuro. "Excuse me?"

 _'He has to understand you, dumb ass…'_

* * *

 **Weiss Schnee's Confession**

 **Take #100**

Kuro and Weiss sat on the rooftop, watching the sunset as per the former's suggestion. The cool autumnal breeze tickled their faces as the heiress let out a troubled sigh.

All she wanted to do was say "I love you" and be done, possibly with a new boyfriend. But, hey, right now is as good a time as any. She turned her head and readied herself to spill the beans, but she could not a single word in because she was caught in… a kiss! It was a simple peck on the lips and lasted about three seconds before they separated.

"Did you just kiss me?!" Weiss was not even angry. She was just so surprised that her voice went up in volume.

"Yeah."

"Why?!"

"Because I love you, Weiss." Kuro smiled sincerely. But he got a reaction that he did not expect.

 **"YOU IDIOT!"** she bellowed, face red with both anger and embarrassment.

"Uh… what?"

 **"I WAS THE ONE WHO WAS SUPPOSED TO SAY IT FIRST, NOT YOU! I'VE BEEN TRYING AND TRYING ALL DAY LONG AND NOW HERE YOU GO AND SAY IT SO FLUENTLY! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH EMBARRASSMENT I'VE ENDURED TO GET YOU TO KNOW THAT I LOVE YOU TOO?!"**

"Uh…" was the only thing the flabbergasted archer could say.

 **"SHUT THE HELL UP, ARC, AND KISS ME!"** Weiss furiously tackled Kuro onto the roof's floor and crashed her lips against his, not even bothering to pay attention to his muffled cries.

She had endured too much and this was her compensation. But the day had its merits because the love of her life had felt the same way and she could not have asked for anything more. She softened up and finally gave Kuro enough room to breathe before straddling his lap and resting her forehead against his.

"I love you, too. I love you so much~"

Kuro beamed and the two returned to kissing under the warmth of the waning sunlight.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! I put this one up because, if you've read the last chapter, I've reached a stalemate between the of the choices for the next chapter. Which were:**

* * *

 **1.) Lemon! Kuro and Blake enjoy dinner private time away from everyone else**

 **2.) Lemon! Kuro and Weiss have a bit of fun time starting in the girls' locker room**

 **3.) Four Swords Parody! An accident during a joint mission splits up Kuro into four! Hilarity ensues as now Black, Crimson, Gold, and Silver Kuro try to live their regular lives as students while trying to find a way to get back together Each Kuros' personalities will be as follows:**

 **• Black Kuro behaves much liked the regular Kuro, but a bit more focused on the objective and, as a result, is bossier than normal.**

 **• Crimson Kuro represents Kuro's innocence and is upbeat, optimistic, yet also very sensitive and quick to cry.**

 **• Gold Kuro is hotheaded and temperamental. It's usually hostile towards Black and is somewhat protective of Crimson. Also is slightly perverted.**

 **• Silver Kuro represents Kuro's intelligence. Calm, collected, and soft spoken. Usually comes up with the solutions within the group and is also a frequent mediator between Black and Gold's arguments. Also speaks with a slight British accent**

* * *

 **Each has one vote and I need a tie breaker here. Just anybody, please! I can't take the suspense!**

 **Anyways, favorite, follow, and review please! I'll see you byoutiful sons of guns next time!**

 **~ Peace!**


	7. The Archer, The Heiress, & The Kitty

**Hey, guys! I'm back with the chapter you've all wanted me to do first. Though, I'd like to point out that I've done some editing with two of three ideas and combined them. You'll find out which ones when you read this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. It belongs to RoosterTeeth and the late and still great Monty Oum. Kuro belongs to me and any other OCs and/or references included belong to their respective owners.**

 **Also, VOLUME 3 COMES OUT ON 10/24! GET HYPE!**

* * *

White filled his vision. The loud bang of a person hitting the lockers and a light pang of pain filled his person. A pair of soft, yet slightly frigid lips meet his own in a passionate kiss. Kuro could not even properly process what was happening as Weiss was pressing as much of herself on him as possible. She tasted of fruit, mostly due to the fruit salad and ate along with her lunch earlier that day.

Weiss was usually one of high dignity and matching regality, but all of that was thrown out of the window today as she could not restrain herself any further. She knew what she wanted and by Monty Oum's name was she going to get it! Despite being a huntress in training and the heir to the most influential business on Remnant, she was still a teenage girl in love with a teenage boy. Yes, she was aware of the fact that her family might disapprove and yadda yadda yadda, but if that meant that she could not be with Kuro, who at this point has been her boyfriend for ten months now, her family could go to Hell for all she cared.

Kuro was hers. He belonged to her. And she was going to engrave that thought, no—that _fact_ , into his brain!

Although, the boy had to choose this moment to ask questions. Why could he not just stay and let things flow?!

"Hey, what gives, Snowflake?" he asked in that adorably inquisitive tone. She leaned in so close to him that the only thing in his vision were her eyes and hair.

"Kuro! We've been dating for almost a year now, correct?"

"Yeah, last time I checked." He could not tell what she was going with this.

"So, I believe that we are entitled to go the next level in our partnership. And I think you know what I mean…"

"Um… You mean, marriage?" Weiss mentally swore. If she did not love him so much then she would have left him frozen for an entire day.

" **NO, YOU IDIOT!** " Weiss looked around, hoping no one had been around. Luckily, no one was around and she felt a bit more comfortable breaching this subject. "I mean… s-s-s…sex…"

Kuro stared at her while she looked anywhere, but him. This was probably the most embarrassing thing that she could have talked about. Much more so with a boy. Sure, it was her boyfriend, but still…

"I-I-I've been wanting to do this for a while now, b-but I didn't know how to approach you about it." Weiss stuttered, face as red as Kuro's scarf.

"So, you decided to… attack me…?" Weiss knew that that was more of a statement than a question, but just gave him a halfhearted glare and a cute pout. She gripped Kuro's shoulders tightly slowly closing the distance between their lips, but not before whispering.

"Just shut up and do me…"

They both fell on the floor, lips now in contact. Weiss was straddling his lap while he was leaning against the locker. He wrapped his arms around Weiss's slender frame and pulled her closer, something which she had no qualms about. Things got heated soon after when Weiss got even more aggressive and snaked her tongue into Kuro's mouth, to which he fought back with equal vigor.

Some rather cute moans escaped Weiss as their tongues clashed and swirled around each other's, further boosting their arousal. They soon needed to breathe so they separated, a thin trail of saliva visible.

"Haaaahhh… Kuroooo…" Weiss breathed with a bedroom gaze. It was rather… surreal seeing the haughty heiress so sexually stimulated. He wanted to see that gaze longer. Her wanted to hear her mewls of pleasure some more, he wanted to get to know this new side of the icy heiress.

Kuro removed Weiss's bolero jacket while trailing kisses down her chin, neck, and collarbone, and stopped at her chest. Her grabbed the hem and looked towards the owner. Her smile and quick note was the only response he needed before he lowered it, revealing her supple B-cup breasts. Weiss moaned out her approvals when he played with her hardened nipple between his fingers.

Kuro's hand reached down towards her cavern, which had already become quite moist and trailed a line against her clitoris. Her breasts and pussy became even more sensitive under his ministrations and she felt her orgasm approaching.

Weiss continued to scream out until she started panting and clenched her teeth and hands, trying to hold in her cum. The raven haired boy sped up his hands and nipped at her nipple. That was the last straw for the heiress.

"Nooo! I'm gonna **CUM**! Aaaaahhhhh!" Weiss's love juices coated his finger as her body spasmed. Her inner walls clenched around his fingers while she came down from her high. Her legs felt like jelly and she slumped over against Kuro.

The boy merely looked at the weird smelling substance that had been expelled from her honey pot. He gave it a lick, noting how sweet it tasted. An idea popped into his head and he then leaned the still panting heiress against the lockers, the cold metal making her shiver a bit. She opened one hazy eye and let out a questioning mewl, still unable to talk coherently. That tone of curiosity turned into ecstasy as she felt Kuro's tongue invaded her very sensitive juicy pussy.

"You dunsh… I jusht came…" she tried to sound commanding, but the overwhelming feeling of butterflies in her stomach has overridden her ability to speak properly. Weiss shivered as she held his head, her face blushing from the pleasure. The feel of Kuro's tongue hit her like a shock, and she moaned delightfully as she grabbed on to the wall she leaned her back on. Her body began to move like the waves of an ocean, her breaths becoming more haggard as time went on.

If the two were not so busy with each other, they would have heard a separate set of moans from the other side and would have seen a black bow above the row of lockers.

* * *

Blake Belladonna was on the other side, observing her teammate and friend engaging in sexual activity. She had come to the locker rooms to retrieve Gambol Shroud for some training when she heard two distinct voices and then her interest and curiosity water both piqued when she heard the word "sex." And that was when she stumbled upon this scene.

"This situation could be comparable to Ninjas of Lust. Two lovers lost in ecstasy, unaware of prying eyes as they commemorate their love for each other."

And before she even knew it, the flesh between Blake's legs became prone to stimulation. Her hands brought themselves to the hem of her panties. They stretched past the waistband diving down to her very sensitive flesh, her lips quivered as she soon felt the softness of her fingers rub past her clit and push apart her pussy lips. Slick, wet sounds could be heard coming from her nether regions while she shut her eyes tightly and began to masturbate.

 _'By the gods, I'm not even in heat yet I'm already…'_ her thought train was halted when she heard a loud band in the lockers and she immediately ducked down, believing to have been seen.

Deciding to take a chance and without moving her hand from inside her panties, Blake peered over the lockers and was stunned by the scene in front of her. A very nude Kuro had an equally as nude Weiss against the wall, her leg semi-curled around his waist. With his dick in hand, which she had to admit was rather big between 8½ to 9 inches in length, he guided his tool over the Ice Queen's entrance. With a silent nod, she kissed the boy while he gently inserted his length into her. Weiss's muffled screams could be heard and Blake could see tears running down her face. Her virginity had been taken.

 _'I wonder if he'll take mine, too~'_ she thought as they waited for Weiss to acclimate to the size of her boyfriend's penis inside her. The pain of losing virginity was a lot more intense than she thought, but it was only brief.

"Go…" she breathed and Kuro started moving slowly and gently. If Weiss thought that she was feeling ultimate pleasure when he was eating her pussy out, she had seen nothing yet.

The sound of flesh slapping flesh in rapid pace echoed within locker room and Kuro thrusts into Weiss so hard that she could not suppress the intense moans that came out if her mouth. Her tongue hung loosely out the side of her mouth and her eyes nearly roll to the back of her head. The lockers started shaking at the intensity of their lovemaking which only made Blake double her efforts. Her fingers worked faster on stroking her cunt until she started diving her two main fingers inside with eyes closed, the image of herself in place of Weiss having Kuro have his way with her. She was a bit of a masochist and had a fetish for being dominated. The cat girl even felt her nipples harden and her insides stir with arousal.

Her moans became a bit louder in volume, but she tried to be as discreet as possible. Unfortunately, the heiress currently being fucked by her boyfriend heard the sound of her teammate, but could not question it as Kuro had at least gone twice as hard.

"Ahhhhh-h-h! Not so rough! I just lost my virginity, you fool!" If she had to guess, Kuro either did not hear her or was deliberately ignoring her since it felt like he was going even harder than before! He groped her small breasts, pinching the little pink tip and pulling.

A couple minutes later and they felt the end near. Weiss now had her hands on the lockers while Kuro was behind her, ramming himself into her. Her pussy started to convulse as she gyrated her hips in tangent to his thrusts.

"Weiss! I'm about to—"

"Yes! I know! It's twitching inside me!" Blake's eyes widened.

 _'Dear Monty, that sounded like one of the lines in Ninjas of Lust, too!'_ Blake made the comparison.

"Just do it! Cum! **CUM NOWHERE ELSE BUT INSIDE ME! SEND EVERYTHING YOU CAN INSIDE! I WON'T LET ANY OF IT SPILL!** " Weiss's lust clouded her judgement. Blake started toying with her womanhood at a much faster rate while groping her own C-cups, occasionally sucking on her nipple.

"Weiss! Ghuuuh!" Kuro grunted as he sent one final thrust into the snow haired girl, his end had arrived and so did hers.

" **AAAAAAAAHHHNNN!** " Her scream reverberated throughout the lockers and was also the catalyst for their unknown spectator to climax as well. Blake arched her back and cupped a hand over her mouth as she came all over her fingers. The three took a moment to recover from their pleasure induced trans. Weiss looked towards Kuro and noticed that his member still stood fully erect, meaning he still had stamina to spare.

And that in of itself was a bit frightening…

She was going to call him out on it, but she soon saw a hand grab and stroke the appendage dutifully.

 _ **("Blake?!")**_

"*purrrrrr*" The now-naked dark haired girl suddenly showed up and started jerking the boy off while nipping at his neck, leaving a mark to mirror Weiss's own.

"What are you doing?!"

"What, you say?" Blake taunted huskily before she got on her knees in front of Kuro and started sucking on his dick. Her gaze was focused on the shaft that wasn't in her mouth but still covered in her own saliva. She moaned gracefully as her head jerked back and forward, nearly making him lose his mind in this heavenly feeling. Kuro had to admit, Blake was damn good at performing fellatio. He only made faint sounds of heavy breathing while she made sweet moans and slurping sounds.

 _"Nnn… *Shlurp* Mmmn… *suck* Mmmm… *slurp*_ "

Weiss watched on with intrigue. If she had done that with Kuro, would he feel just as good?

No, of course, he would! It would have been her mouth doing it to him after all, but then her brazen teammate had stepped in to take what was hers. She would not allow it. Finally gathering enough strength in her limbs, she crawled next to Blake and shoved her away, taking over her position of sucking Kuro off.

At first, the thing tasted unnatural to her, but she could not stop suckling on it due to the aroused expression on her mate. That became her drive: showing Kuro who was the better lover.

Unfortunately, her Faunas friend decided to use her tongue on Kuro's balls while caressing them while she was doing the main objective.

"Blake…! Weiss…!" Kuro exploded, spraying his white substance on both girls' faces and breasts. They sat on their knees gasping as they took in the scent of semen. Blake had then laid in doggy style position, spreading her outer lips open presenting her quivering honey pot to him.

"…Here… put it in here…" she purred in anticipation. Kuro turned towards Weiss for permission which she reluctantly allowed, but not before practically slamming her pussy onto Blake's face. The Faunas took the hint and traced her tongue up and down Weiss's entryway. Kuro, on the other hand, slammed his dick into her wet snatch, which felt millions times better than her fingers were in her pussy.

 _ **'IT'S SO BIG!'**_ was the first thing that Blake thought as she had finally lost her virginity. And who else to give it to than to the most pure hearted, sweetest teddy bear in Beacon Academy?

"Do me… hard… Be… rough with me…" Kuro complied and started plowing her post as hard as he could muster. Of course, other than that, he had zero clue on how to be rough during sex so he once again turned to Weiss. She made a gesture for slapping something while her eyes pointed towards the soft yet firm "BellaBooty" in his hands and have it a light slap.

*Tap…* "N-Not enough… Be harder… Take advantage of me."

 ***Fwap!***

"Ahh! Like that! Spank me more!" Kuro then became restless and relentlessly pounded both the masochist's pussy and her ass, which had already started trning red.

 ***Fwap!*** "Guh!"

 ***Fwap!*** "Hah!"

 ***Fwap!*** "Eek!"

 ***Fwap!*** "Nnn!"

 ***Fwap!*** "Yah!" Kuro continued to both fuck and spank Blake roughly as per her fetish. After a while and an especially hard smack, though, this happened:

 ***FWAP!***

" _Nyaaaaahn~!_ " Kuro and Weiss stopped for a minute to stare at the still dazed Faunas girl, mewling as if she were part of an anime/hentai movie.

"Did she just say—"

"Yes, I believe so." Weiss answered him before a devious smirk entered her face. She leaned into Kuro's ear and whispered something, causing the boy to look at her incredulously which he only received a nod in response.

* * *

 _~ A Few Minutes Later ~_

"Nyan~! Master! Master!" the horny kitty sat in reverse cowgirl position rocking and guessing her hips as per her "Master's"wishes. Apparently, her primal instincts had become prominent due to supreme amounts of sexual pleasure and will go away after a while.

While the two were at it, Weiss was on her knees with her Scroll capturing the footage of this particular moment while having Kuro finger her drenched and cum stained vagina.

"Master's big dick, nya… is churning my insides, nya… I can't stop moaning now, nya… And it's all Master's fault, nyaaaaa~"

"Less talking! Be a good little kitty and keep bouncing until I cum in your slutty pussy~" Kuro spoke in a deep, commanding voice. Even though, Weiss had told him to act like this: as a character in Blake's erotic novels, there was a part of him that thought it was wrong to talk to her that way. That discomfort reached the heiress, but not the cat girl.

"Slutty, nya~?"

"Yes, Blakey. You're a slut who enjoys being violated by my dick, aren't you?"

"Nya-a-a-a, don't say things like that~" Blake felt Kuro stop when she said that. Uncovering her eyes, she station l stared desperately at her 'master's' eyes.

" **NO! DON'T STOP! FUCK ME MORE!** " she panicked. Kuro washed a finger teasingly.

"Say it, then."

"But—"

"Fine, then… Weiss, you can take over then…"

" **NO! PLEASE, MASTER—NYAAA~!** " Kuro started back up again.

"You know what to do, Belladonna." Blake swallowed her pride and said just loud enough for him to hear—

"I'm a slutty kitty who loves feeling Master's big, strong cock inside me. Now, please… please just cum inside me, Master… Please, nya~" Blake's words, droopy ears, and cute embarrassed expression were just enough for Kuro to reach his climax.

"Well said, then here you go!" Kuro released a steady stream on semen into Blake's hungry snatch, her insides clenched essentially milking the contents inside of her. There was so much of his essence that she began leaking.

"…Master… is filling me up… I'm overflowing…" she kissed Kuro tenderly until she slipped into unconsciousness but not before whispering—

 _"I love you, Kuro~"_

Kuro was breathing heavily, his meat still erect and slipped out of Blake's satisfied womanhood. Weiss set her Scroll down atop of the rite of lockers in front of them. And crawled on all fours towards Kuro like an animal towards her prey.

"Well, you're certainly durable. You _pervert~_ " she did not sound condescending when she said that. In fact, she had no problems with her boyfriend being a pervert towards her. "Even after you came inside Blake numerous times, you've still got energy to spare~"

Kuro chuckled sheepishly in embarrassment over both her words and how he acted when making love to the sleeping cat girl. That was unnatural for him and he hoped that he would never have to speak like that to anyone ever again. His remorseful thought train was halted when he felt Weiss insert his tool into her and she immediately started bouncing. It wasn't long before Kuro flipped their positions and he loomed above her in the missionary position.

"Oh, yeah! You love it don't you, you naughty dog!?" she asked of Kuro as he continued to pump her. Her petite breasts were just enough in size to actually bounce from the friction, her white hair now free of her off-center ponytail stuck to her back as sweat covered her from head to toe.

"Is this all you can muster, Arc? What a pity…" she taunted, but she was holding herself back, shown by her bright red face. "If you really think you have what it takes to be my lover, then stop fooling around and fuck me senseless!"

Kuro obliged and vigorously assaulted her cavern, loud sounds of flesh colliding and Weiss's increased moaning echoing throughout the locker rooms. He soon added fuel to the fire by playing and sucking on her tits.

"Sucking my boobs… like a mere child…" she tried taunting him again, but it did not work this time. He nibbled on her nipple while pinching and twisting the other one like a knob, making her whimper in ecstasy.

"You're fucking me so deep right now! I think I'm about to cum!" she blushed as she looked at her horny boyfriend once more with a bedroom gaze. "Do it! **DO IT! CUM! CUM INSIDE ME AGAIN! I DON'T CARE IF I GET PREGNANT! NOT AS LONG AS IT'S YOUR CHILD I'M HAVING!** "

The dark haired boy free strength once more and slammed his beef thermometer into her in slow, focused movements.

"Oh! Here it comes! I'm gonna cum!" After one full minute of this bombardment, the dam broke and she came with Kuro following suit. " _ **I'M CUMMIIIIIING!**_ "

"Weiss Schnee, you dirty heiress!" Kuro ended up screaming subconsciously while blowing his load all over her insides.

* * *

 _~ Later ~_

The three teens had cleaned up and left the locker room, but not before rewatching the video of their 'session.' Blake was sent the clip of herself and Kuro and dumped it in a private folder, Weiss doing the same. They both clung onto either one of Kuro's arms and you could practically see the tiny hearts over the girls' heads, happily content and satisfied and made a silent agreement to get together and do it again.

Hell, who knows? Maybe they could get Ruby and Yang to join in as well…

* * *

 **My very first time writing a threesome. Yeah, this was merely a test run of doing so while also keeping my promise to you guys. Meh… my story, my rules.**

 **Kuro: *walks in slumped over* Hey, dude. How'd it go?**

 **WA: I could ask you the same thing. You look exhausted…**

 **Kuro: Well, the first time you're making love to two women at once, you tend to get exhausted afterwards. Before I go to bed, should I know who I'm apparently screwing next?**

 **WA: Raven.**

 **Kuro: Well, I'm f*****…**

 **WA: Eheheh… sorry… Anyways—**

 **Please be sure to Fav, Follow, and drop in a Review and I hope to see you guys again soon!**

 **~ Peace!**


	8. Defying the Impossible

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. It belongs to RoosterTeeth and the late and still great Monty Oum. Kuro belongs to me and any other OCs and/or references included belong to their respective owners.**

 **This one I wanted to do a fight between Kuro with the Invincible Girl. Honestly, I just winged it and didn't plan ahead. Hopefully, it'll be fine…**

* * *

"Kuro Arc and Pyrrha Nikos, please step into the arena." Professor Goodwitch called the two of them for the final match of the day. Of course, everybody was expecting Pyrrha to win, but for some reason Jaune had placed his bet on Kuro. Pyrrha could understand, so could everyone else, since it was his brother and she knew how much of a family man her leader/not-so-secret crush was.

Of course, Pyrrha had been keeping tabs on the archer's fighting style. It was unpredictable. It seemed he always had a trick up his sleeve and that in of itself was somewhat promising, if she were honest. But there was also the matter that no one has ever seen him use his Semblance. As of right now, Jaune was the only one who knew, but he never said a word as Kuro made him swear not to say a word on the matter.

Headmaster Ozpin had actually left his office to watch each of the students' progress. For this match, Ozpin wanted to view Kuro's more as he was already aware of Pyrrha's overall prowess.

Kuro himself was giddy with excitement. He has seriously wanted to fight Pyrrha for a while now and has asked Professor Goodwitch to let him do so once. It seemed like that request was finally fulfilled. Although, some part of his mind told him that she only did this to shut him up…

He was also determined to win the contest between him and Yang to see who would be the first person to defeat Pyrrha.

"GO, KURO!" Ruby pumped get fists into the air while cheering Kuro on.

"GO KICK SOME BUTT! …But you better not win…" Yang shouted just as loudly, but mumbled that last part to herself.

"Fight well!" Even Blake cheered for him while waving a small flag with his name in gold letters on it with a small smile.

"You haven't a chance at winning, but… try your best, Arc!" Most surprising of all, Weiss gave him a vote of confidence with a flick of her ponytail.

"GET HIM, PYRRHA!" Nora cheered as loud as she could. Someone had to cheer for Pyrrha and Ren was not exactly a cheering type. Jaune gave her a thumbs up, but Pyrrha knew that it was for the both of them. And also noticed Ren give another supportive look towards both her and Kuro, probably because of that mysterious "Bro Code."

"Well, Pyr. What do ya say we give them a good one? I'm not gonna lie, though, I'm sure I'm gonna get my butt handed to me but I'll go down a warrior, not a coward!" he proposed and got into a battle stance with his bow in its dual blade mode.

"Very well. That's exactly what I'm going for." Pyrrha returned with a sort of competitive edge in her eyes and did the same just as two portraits appeared above the arena.

The match started with Kuro charging forward into a cross slash with both blades, but Pyrrha saw through this and raised her shield, deflecting the attack. Kuro twisted his left blade into a reverse grip and twisted his body, but Pyrrha stopped his incoming stab with her spear. He clicked his teeth and back flipped over her, landing right behind her and attempted another stab, but Pyrrha rotated and dodged. She put a distance between the two and changed her spear into its rifle form then opened fire on Kuro. He managed to either deflect or dodge each bullet before he noticed Pyrrha was beginning to run out of bullets.

He jumped at this chance and combined both blades into the bow again and counterattacked with his Aura-created arrows. But Pyrrha guarded against every hit with her shield.

'Women and their multitasking!' Kuro thought before his exasperated (and slightly sexist) deliberation was interrupted when Pyrrha was suddenly in front of him and thrusts Milo his way… repeatedly.

"Oh, jeez!"

Kuro barely dodged all of them until Pyrrha kicked his midsection, sending him away from her and he fell into his back.

"Ah, MAN! This is—" Kuro relied while clutching his stomach. "You and your mother… fudging HEELS!"

"Um… I'm sorry…?"

"Don't worry about it" he got up and dusted his shirt off. He looked at his aura gauge and saw his Aura at 66%. "DAMN! You kick that hard?! That's a clean 34%!"

"Eheheh… It's just… you know… training…" Pyrrha just shrugged and rubbed the back of her head.

"Well, it worked apparently. Good job." Kuro gave a thumbs up and Pyrrha was humbled but didn't show it. But then the moment of camaraderie became a moment of competition. Loud metallic clangs filled the room and Kuro's blades met Pyrrha's shield blow for blow.

It was until Pyrrha caught Kuro off guard by feigning another jab, but swept his feet and bashed him to the side with her shield. Although, she may have done it a little bit too hard as it sent him flying towards the barrier and he slumped over. She watched him slump over as well as checking his ashes gauge above her and saw him at 20%, the fight was almost over and the scale was tipped in her favor once again. However she knew better than to think that as a battle, no matter what kind it was, is never done until the enemy was dead or at the very least unable to battle. She moved in to land the ending blow when she saw that something was happening to her opponent.

* * *

Among the stands, the students were not surprised that Pyrrha mopped the floor with yet another one if her classmates. She was unbeatable: truly the Invincible Girl. And they thought that Kuro was an idiot to think that he had an inkling of a chance against her.

"Aw, man… He hardly got a single hit in…" Ruby said disappointedly.

"He wasn't taking this fight seriously. That was his problem." Weiss judged Kuro's performance professionally.

"You owe me twenty pancakes, Jaune-y!" Nora cheered, mouth nearly watering at her favorite thing in the world next to sloths and Ren.

"I don't think so." Jaune smiled coyly. Everyone looked at him. "I mean, he went down way too easily."

"Well, yeah, but come on! It's Pyrrha he's fighting." Ruby replied. Jaune's smile only grew.

"But! Even Pyrrha wouldn't be prepared for what's about to happen."

"Wha—?"

"Just watch." he interrupted just as Kuro slowly got up.

* * *

"Kuro? Are you okay? Should I ask Miss Goodwitch to end the match?" Pyrrha asked with concern, but concern turned into apprehension when she heard the boy mumble something incoherent.

"…ot… ne…" was what she made out.

"I'm sorry?"she asked and his head whipped upwards and she noticed that his eyes had changed color to a grassy green with an odd demonic looking pupil. And from what she knew of color changing eyes (from a certain blonde brawler), she knew that something big was going to happen.

"I said: I'm not DONE!" he angrily shouted and, with a howling battle cry, he became surrounded by an aura of green. Large, thick, thorned vines surrounded him in a circle and various sharp weapons made of grass, fire, ice, lightning, and other natural elements appeared in both hands with a throwing knife between his teeth.

He shot a predatory glare at Pyrrha before jumping up high and tossing the multitude of weapons in his hands all at once. Pyrrha guy ready to deflect them all, but noticed that Kuro had misaimed.

"He missed… How could he miss?!" Weiss asked incredulously.

"He did that on purpose…" Jaune commentated.

Pyrrha had a similar question as the heiress while she looked straight at Kuro. This was it. He had finally started using his Semblance. From what she could tell, it allowed him to create weapons out of natural elements. She knew that hers would do her no service against him in this fight so she had settled on Miló and Akóuo.

Pyrrha was ready to throw her spear when Kuro suddenly disappeared, surprising not only her but everyone else watching.

"He… vanished!" Ruby stated.

"No, he's just moving incredibly fast." Jaune corrected her.

"How do you know so much about this? It's almost as if you've… seen this before… Why didn't you tell us this before?!"

"Because Kuro made me swear to not tell a single person about his Semblance. My team included." Jaune revealed.

"This is his Semblance?"

"Yeah. It's nature. He can manipulate natural elements to his advantage. Fire, grass, water, electricity, heck even metal. But he knows Pyrrha's Semblance is polarity, so he chose not to use it."

"PYRRHA, BEHIND YOU!" Nora screamed despite knowing that Pyrrha can not hear her.

* * *

Back at the arena, Pyrrha was stunned to say the least. She had not known Kuro to be capable of such speed. If she was completely honest, that speed could very well be on par, if not greater than, Ruby's when using her Semblance.

 _'So he can not only manifest weaponry, but enhance his speed and most likely, his power.'_ she assessed, but that moment of rationalizing cost her when Kuro suddenly reappeared behind her…

…and then, the unthinkable happened: she was hit. Hard. Kuro sent a powerful kick, which felt like she was hit by a boulder. In actuality, Kuro used his Semblance to make his foot as hard as stone and kicked as hard as he could, which sent Pyrrha back a couple feet. Her Aura gauge went from its perfect state to the lower green, borderline yellow.

Everybody in the entire room froze. Pyrrha-Freaking-Nikos, one of—if not the—strongest girls of all the second year students, had finally been hit. They could not even think more into it when Kuro continued his attack on the Spartan.

"Round Two…" Kuro muttered darkly and charged. Right then, a sharp edged snowflake materialized in his hand and tossed it at Pyrrha, who simply moved out of the way, to which Kuro responded quickly by throwing the knife that was in his teeth as well as a few earth based projectiles. Pyrrha was about to raise her shield, but found her shield arm being tangled in vines, making it impossible.

 _'When did he—?'_ Pyrrha cut the vines with Miló and used her shield to deflect the projectile, but the minute it hit Akouó, it exploded into a cloud of black smoke. The next minute, could feel a presence behind her and swung.

"…Too slow…" she heard him say and he again attacked. To everyone else watching, they could not see the action but they could tell that Pyrrha had taken another hit judging by the fact that her aura gauge had gone down even more, to the yellow.

"No. Freaking. Way." Ruby says slowly.

"I know, right? Totally unexpected." Jaune's knowing smirk never left his face.

"He just might win this…" Weiss watched on in immense disbelief. Blake merely started waving her flag again with a small smile.

 _'Dammit… He's gonna win.'_ Yang cursed in her mind.

* * *

Pyrrha silently commended her opponent on scoring two hits on her. She was even having a bit of difficulty dodging single attack that Kuro threw her way. The smoke made it hard for her to see clearly, which she surmised was a part of his strategy.

 _'Apparently, strategic minds run in the family.'_ she thought while thinking of a certain blond knight.

The blinding smog was instantly cleared when Kuro suddenly appeared behind her and swung his arm at her. She ducked and attempted to hit him with the blunt end of Miló. Kuro moved again and laughed a straight kick, but hit her shield again. He back flipped to gain distance and tossed both blades at her. Pyrrha easily deflected them and fired at him using Miló's rifle mode once again.

Unyielding, Kuro slammed his fists into the ground and caused a dome of rocks to impede all of Pyrrha's shots. The dome eventually crumbled, but revealed that Kuro was gone again.

"Follow the birdie…" Kuro quipped and backhanded Pyrrha. She reeled a little but held her ground as always. He bore his demonic looking eyes on her without a word. After a few hand signs, he spat fire from his mouth. Pyrrha weaved and dodged each of them. At one point, Kuro shot at the floor, making more smoke appear. The redhead was ready for this repeat maneuver. Using the same tactic would not work twice against her. However, nothing happened as the smog dispersed, but she grunted and nearly gaped at what she saw.

Behind her opponent was a stream of fire in the shape of a dragon. He raised his arm, the dragon stood ready for his command.

"Can you dodge this?"

"Okay, I did NOT know that he could do that…" Jaune blanched.

"It looks like something out of an action movie…" Ruby commented while scratching her head.

"That looks AWESOME! …But I think that's a boo boo for Pyrrha…" Nora says as the stream came after her teammate.

Pyrrha jumped out of the way, making Kuro question how she could do that with all of that armor. But he noticed that her foot was on fire, but did not bring it up as he was pretty sure that she would have noticed.

 **(A/N: Spoilers! She didn't!)**

"This next one I saw on TV." Kuro seemingly reverted back to his normal behavior and bound Pyrrha into the arena floor using well-hidden vines. Next, he channeled a large amount of lighting into his left hand. He then charged at Pyrrha at high speeds and after reaching her, he thrusts his palm towards her torso. It was such a brief flash that she did not have that much reaction time, so she weaved her body to the left and hit him on the back of his head with Miló.

…but then he exploded in a mass of leaves.

"What?"

"Right here!" she turned and felt a sharp hit on her head. Kuro was standing above her with a tiny mallet made of ice in his hand and a devilish smile on his roughed up and slightly bruised face.

"Gotcha. I win!" he then pointed towards their portraits and indeed, that last one did more damage to her aura meter than expected and she was in the red.

This was a first. She did not know how to react.

Pyrrha. Had lost.

Professor Goodwitch was a bit… fuck it… she was VERY surprised that someone had managed to best Pyrrha. Ozpin smirked at both this new development and at seeing Kuro's Semblance for the first time.

"So… um… Pyrrha?" Kuro grabbed the redhead's attention. "I… uh… *sigh* How do I say this without sounding pretentious?"

Pyrrha rose an inquisitive eyebrow at this.

"So, knowing your… reputation, how does it feel to… you know… lose for the first time?" he carefully asked, mindful of not to agitate her. Pyrrha smiled at his humility.

"Well, at first it's not exactly the greatest feeling in the world. But…" Pyrrha trailed off. Of course, like most people, she was upset at losing to Kuro. Yet, at the same time, she felt… lighter. Like a large weight had been lifted. She also felt a bit invigorated, she felt excitement at the prospect of finally finding another student that had proven themselves superior.

"But?"

"…but, I like it. It really let me see the limits of my abilities. It lets me know that I'm still lacking and not the Invincible Girl that everyone sees me as. That I'm not perfect. And I'm grateful to you for showing me that, Kuro. Thank you and well done."

Both fighters shook hands as the students erupted into cheers.

"Oh, and one more thing…" Pyrrha made a sign for him to go on, but he just pointed downwards.

"Your foot's on fire…"

"Hm? **OH, GOODNESS**!" the Spartan panicked and hastily put out her burning foot, Kuro laughing at her all the while.

* * *

 **For this fight I wanted the things:**

 **• Practice writing fight scenes for future fan fics**

 **• Give my interpretation of how Pyrrha would feel about her very first loss**

 **• Go into further detail about both Kuro's fighting style and his Semblance**

 **In fact, that's what I hope happens in Volume 3. Have Pyrrha experience defeat for the first time. Speaking of Volume 3:**

 **ONE. MORE. DAY!**

 **Please be sure to Fav, Follow, and drop in a Review and I hope to see you guys again soon!**

 **~ Peace!**


	9. How Kuro Got a Date for the Dance

**Is it bad that I'm having an easier time coming up with one-shots than I am coming up with ways to continue my actual stories?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. It belongs to RoosterTeeth and the late and still great Monty Oum. Kuro belongs to me and any other OCs and/or references included belong to their respective owners**.

* * *

"Hey, guys. Check this out," Kuro set down a sheet of paper for teams RWBY and JNPR to read. It was a flyer for an annual dance at Beacon Academy.

"Ooh! A dance?!" the ever excitable Ruby and Nora gushed as the former read it aloud. "Will take place three weeks from Friday. All students are permitted to attend. Formal wear is required, yet dates are optional."

"Yay! A dance! Doesn't that sound fun, Renny?! Does it?! Does it?!" Nora bounced in her seat while shaking her childhood friend by the shoulders.

"If you say so, Nora," he replied calmly despite still being shaken.

"I'm not sure if I'd want to go," Blake admitted as she set her book down briefly. "I don't mean to sound condescending or anything, but this… dance sounds like an awful waste of time to me."

"Aw, come on, Blakey!" Yang nudged her arm lightly with her fork still perched between her teeth. She removed it before continuing. "When's the last time in our time here at Beacon that we've ever had any kind of party? I say full stream ahead! I'm in whether or not I have a date!"

Yang sent a flirty wink in the spiky haired boy who smiled sheepishly in another direction while blushing. Weiss remained judgmental of the prospect of a dance at an institution made to train proper to become defenders of the helpless.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Blake. I don't exactly feel entitled to go to some dance with a bunch of riffraffs grinding along each other. And what would be the point of going without a date? I have yet to see any boy who could ever court Weiss Schnee!"

"Grinding? Dances make you level up?" Kuro put a finger on his chin while looking up in wonder. He started painting the image of continuous level up notices appearing above people's heads that causes the entire game to start lagging. Everybody laughed at his childlike curiosity.

"No, Kuro, they don't," Jaune corrected him before turning his attention to the snow haired girl. "You know, Snow Angel, you could take the one in a lifetime chance to go to that dance with me."

Weiss simply shook her head in disbelief. No matter how many times she had said no, this incompetent waste of space still could not get it through his thick skull that she will never be interested in him. So, instead of blatantly telling him no, she simply got up and sighed irritably. "You need help… Serious help."

Jaune deflated at her words and Pyrrha laid a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "It's okay, Jaune. I'm sure there's a girl out there who'd love to go to the dance with you."

"Yeah! Like Pyrrha!" Kuro piped in, ignoring Pyrrha's embarrassed blush. Jaune just started at him incredulously.

"Really, man? As if Pyrrha here could ever… EVER want to go on a date with a loser like… this guy…" he says in self depreciation before walking away in a slump.

"That poor, poor dumbass…" Kuro mumbled, yet everyone could hear him. "And poor Pyrrha for liking him."

If there was something that everyone at this table could agree on, it would be that Jaune Arc is most definitely the incarnation of obliviousness in regards to girls' feelings. If a girl was interested in him, the fool seriously would have to be told straight to his face that she did. That girl, in this case, would be his own partner, Pyrrha.

Unfortunately, he had instead opted to go for the girl that is overwhelmingly rude to him and openly expresses her distaste for him even thinking that he stood a chance with her.

"Pyrrha. How, oh how, can you endure six months of my intangible, idiotic, dense buffoon of a brother's attempts at finding a girlfriend and not just jump straight for the opportunity?" Kuro gave her a half lidded stare as he took Jaune's previous seat.

"P-Money, I'm sorry. But I'm gonna have to agree with Hedgehog on this one," Yang concurred. "His fake bravado thing was hilarious the first time, amusing the second through fifth time, annoying the sixth through tenth time, and just plain sad and pathetic onwards."

"I once tried to literally beat the knowledge into him, but I ended up giving him a concussion," Kuro winced at the memory. "I still feel guilty."

"Why wouldn't he ask you first, Pyrrha?" Blake wondered.

"Well, I mean, I'm sure he just sees me as a partner or close friend. Given that we practically live together, train together, and go on missions together, he's probably under the assumption of our friendship being kind of like Ren and Nora's," Everyone could adhere to Pyrrha's statement. Ren and Nora were close enough to be considered boyfriend/girlfriend despite their whole "together, but not together-together" argument.

"But I'm sure he'll get it eventually, right?" Everybody started at Ruby incredulously. "Hey, I'm just trying to play the optimist here!"

"I'll give it two weeks before we say or do anything," Kuro suggested he took two of his remaining chicken nuggets to use as representations of Jaune and Pyrrha.

"We'll let him exhaust all of his options—" He let the first nugget drop, representing Jaune's eventual emotional breakdown.

"—and then Pyrrha can scoot on in and be like _'Hey, Jaune, since you obviously couldn't tell before, I'm just letting you know that I like you and I wanna go to the dance with you… you ducking idiot!'_ And then boom! S.S. Arkos has set sail!" He then tossed the nuggets into the air and into his mouth.

" **AND THEN WE EAT THEM?!** " Nora asked with an exaggerated gasp. Ren put his hands on her shoulders and set her back down on her seat.

"No, Nora, we won't eat them. We're not cannibals," Ren assured her, but then turned back towards the only other male present. "While we're still on the topic of dates, Kuro, who are you going to go with?"

'Did a guy seriously just ask who another guy was going to a dance with?!' All of the girls present could not believe their ears, but decided that it was probably something involving their "Bro Code" or something.

"Um… well… I don't wanna let that out just yet, but I am gonna just say it'll involve me doing something that I myself would never expect me doing," he answered vaguely albeit with a blush. "A-Anyways, I'm gonna head to class early, so see ya!"

He darted off in the direction of his next class, leaving the rest of the group to themselves. Yang suddenly slammed her forehead on the table, startling her friends and sister.

"Obliviousness must run in the family," the blonde mumbled.

"What's wrong, sis?"

"It's about Kuro, isn't it?" Blake guessed and Yang could only nod while her face started to heat up.

"Wait, Yang likes Porcupine?" Nora asked and, in a flash of pink, brought Yang's face directly in front of hers, ignoring her rather blatant uncomfortableness. "Whenwhyandhowlong?!"

"U-uh…"

"She wants to know when, why, and how long you've been in love with Kuro for," Ren came to the rescue as always.

"U-uh, s-since we were kids… after he saved me and Ruby from a pack of Grimm. I-I didn't know much about fighting at the time, and—"

"Aww!" Nora gushed at the romantic prospect of it all. "Like a knight in shining armor type of way?! That's so cute!"

Yang's face could rival a tomato at this point.

"Are you sure you weren't confusing your gratitude for love, Yang? It happens a lot, you know," Blake poked and prodded the subject in a way to make her buxom partner feel less put on the spot. She didn't want things to complicate hers (Yang) and Kuro's relationship. Yang propped her head on her hands with her elbows on the table.

"No. At first, that's exactly what I was thinking, but… eventually after we went our separate ways, I found myself wanting to see him more and more every day. When we met again the first day, I couldn't have been any happier to see him and that stupid, cute grin on his face. I know he can be annoying, a bit on the strange side, and childish sometimes, but that's kind of what I love about him. It also helps that he's been helping me with watching over this one over here," Yang explained, ignoring Ruby's indignant cries.

"And that's how you realized you love him?" Blake asked and Yang nodded.

"Yeah," she drawled while spinning a fork in her hands. Everyone saw a desire in her eyes—not like a sexual desire, but a genuine romantic desire. "But I dunno how to break it to him. I mean, I try to be subtle like Pyrrha, but I don't think it's working…"

Ruby and Nora now had literal waterfalls coming from their eyes at the beauty of her tale. Ren placed two buckets underneath then, but knew he would need more than that. Pyrrha and Blake reeled slightly at how the usually flirty party girl could talk so fluently about loving somebody. It amazed them both. Before they could say anything more, the bell rang signaling the next round of classes.

* * *

 _ **Two Weeks Later…**_

The dance was just one more week away, and neither brother had a date. Jaune was pretty much shot down by every single girl he had asked while Kuro had to gently turn down every girl that asked him, which only further diminished the blond's already low self-esteem. Both boys had decided to meet up in Kuro's room to convene. Jaune had noticed that Kuro had a present box wrapped in gold with a red bow on top.

"So, how's the whole date compartment, Broham?" Kuro asked, but already knew the answer. Jaune sighed and gripped his hair.

"Not good. I've asked every single girl I could, but they've either have dates or just flat-out say no," he sighed again.

"Dude, why not ask, oh I dunno," Kuro grabbed Jaune by the collar and made it so their eyes met. " **PYRRHA?!** "

"Pyrrha?!" the blond's face started heating up. "Pyrrha's just a friend! Besides, she wouldn't even consider going with me— **OW!** "

Kuro had slapped Jaune in the face.

"Did you just slap me?"

"Yes."

"Why?!"

"Because you're an idiot!"

"How am I an idiot?"

"You really wanna know? Okay, fine, then! You're slow! *Slap* You care too much about what other people think! *Slap* You obviously cannot grasp the simplest of hidden messages! *Slap* And most of all, **YOU. ARE. OBLIVIOUS AS HELL!** *Slap, Slap, Slap*"

As unknowingly hypocritical as Kuro is being, he decided to take matters into his own hands as he literally slapped some sense into the dense blond, who was reeling on the floor in immense pain.

"Was that… really… necessary…?" he groaned. The apparent swelling in both of his cheeks had already diminished thanks to his Aura, but the pain was still ever present.

"Yes." Kuro answered plainly as he grabbed the golden present and headed out the door.

"Who's the gift for, if you don't mind me asking?" Kuro blushed a bright red.

"Yang. I'm gonna ask her to the dance," he replied. "Please lock the door when you leave."

* * *

 **Team RWBY Dorm**

Kuro took a deep breath as he knocked on Team RWBY's door. He could hear their voices through the door, so that let him know they were still there. A few seconds later, Ruby had opened the door and smiled seeing who it was.

"Heya, Hedgehog!" Kuro rolled his eyes at the nickname. "You need something from us?"

"Well," the dark haired boy scratched the back of his head while blushing, something the scythe wielder did not miss. "I kinda wanted to talk to your sister. Is she there?"

A sly grin appeared on Ruby's face. "Yeah, she's here. We're having a lazy day today, anyway."

"Try saying that five times fast," he replied as she lead him inside. Weiss and Blake gave him their own greetings while Yang hopped off of her bunk, straddling a leftover chair.

"What's up, killer?" Yang says with her usual smirk, noticing that he was hiding something behind his back. "Whatcha got behind your back there? Got something for me?"

"Uh… haha-ha… Uh, yeah, actually," he presented her with his gift while bowing his head. "Yangwillyougotothedancewithme?!"

"What?" the guy spoke too fast for the blonde to comprehend, but she took the gift and began unwrapping it.

"I-It's kind of a rushed job… b-but I hope you like it… a-and I was hoping that… maybe… you and me… we can… you know… go… to the… dance… together…" Kuro's voice became smaller and smaller as he went on, but everyone could hear him clearly. Although, the blonde could not give him an answer for she was currently interested in what laid in her hand right now as was the rest of her team.

It was a small plushy of Yang herself, carefully sewn together with every detail closely resembling the real deal. Long, blonde hair; lilac beads for eyes; her cocky grin; he got it all.

"You made that?" a skeptical Weiss asked.

"Yeah, I spent the last two weeks working on it just for this occasion."

"It's actually really well made. I'm impressed," Blake complimented his work. "You wouldn't mind if I asked for one of me, right?"

"Not at all. I'd be glad to," he answered with a smile. "Ruby? Weiss?"

"Yeah! I want one, too!"

"Since you're actually offering, who am I to say no?"

"Cool, but anyways, Yang—" Yang's pink tinged face looked up at his. "Will… Would you go with me to the dance? As a date?"

"O-oh, uh, y-yeah. Yes! Uh, sure thing… I'll go… with you," an unusually flustered Yang replied. She was not prepared for the chance that her crush would actually ask her up and front like this. The plushy was just an extra surprise.

A gigantic smile made its way onto Kuro's features. "Alright! I'll see you then, I guess," he says with a little extra cheer and left the room. Although, the girls could hear him shout a immensely gleeful " **YAHOO!** " and " **SHE SAID YES!** "

Blake smirked at the both of them. "Well… he finally popped the question. How do you feel?" The creeping blush on the blonde's face was all the answer she needed to see.

"Actually… really… happy!" Yang smiled brightly, hugging the handmade doll closer to her bosom. The doll made by her Kuro. Yeah, HER Kuro.

* * *

 **And remember, kids: Give the girl you like a present while you ask her out for boosted effect! It works! ;-)**

 **Please be sure to Fav, Follow, and drop in a Review and I hope to see you guys again soon!**

 **~ Peace!**


	10. Story Idea - The Cross

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. It belongs to RoosterTeeth and the late and still great Monty Oum. Kuro belongs to me and any other OCs and/or references included belong to their respective owners.**

 **This isn't so much a new chapter, more like a story idea that I thought I'd share with you guys and ask for your opinion. This came to me in a dream, actually, and I personally thought it was too good not to jot down for later.**

* * *

 **Title:** The Cross

 **AU:** Grimm Host Kuro; Pre-Volume One

 **Summary:** It's amazing how a single, silver trinket can bring back a plethora of different things. And it's with this cross that will shed a light in the darkness.

 **Possible Pairing:** Kuro x Summer; Kuro x Raven; or Love Triangle

 **Synopsis:** Twenty-one year old Kuro Seishin is a young wanderer and Grimm host who has had a chance encounter with Summer Rose when he was very little. Although, the only memory he has of it is the silver cross pendant that he wears around his wrist.

As he grows older, he faces his past both metaphorically and physically all the while trying to let go and forgive himself for his past mistakes. There is also the matter of the growing darkness within himself. Can he control it, or will it control him? (Corny and stereotypical, I know)

* * *

 **Plot**

 **Part 1: Early Life**

Kuro was born in a small village just outside of Patch. During his early childhood, Kuro was a student at Signal Academy. He became fast friends with Summer Rose and the duo would spend nearly all of their time together in and outside class. He constantly lets out his pride at being his parents' son and his dream of one day fighting alongside them even if only once.

On one fateful evening, he bore witness to the massacre of his entire home village by a stampede of Nevermore. He rushed home to find, to his horror, his dead father and missing mother, and blames himself for not being there to help protect the village. Kuro became scarred, somber, and lonesome. Summer tries all that she could to try and cheer him up, but to no avail as he is too far gone into his own self loathing. She gives him the cross pendant she keeps with her and tells him to make a prayer, which she does to help her cope with her problems. Kuro complies and prays, wishing to find his mother and restore his village to its former glory.

His hope renewed, he slowly began to revert back to his old personality, to which Summer welcomes back with open arms.

 **Part 2: Accident**

Time Skip: A thirteen-year-old Kuro had received word from Summer's half-brother, Qrow, that their mother had passed away. Although, the girl in question seemed unfazed by this. It is later revealed that Summer was actually in denial and believes that she can save her by traversing the deepest parts of Forever Fall.

Kuro pursues her, but when a bridge she tries to cross was destroyed he dove after her in an attempt to save her. Kuro makes it out with only head trauma and a slight concussion, but Summer is critically wounded. Summer's family believed the expedition to have been Kuro's idea and, for that reason, forbade him from ever seeing Summer again and Kuro regresses to the pit of depression he had been in before, becoming bitter with both the world and himself.

 **Part 3: Capture**

Six months of isolation from Summer had passed. Kuro meets Raven, Qrow's biological sister, during that time and the two seem to be on amicable terms, despite Kuro wanting to be left alone for fear of getting her hurt as he believed he did with Summer. Summer herself tries to reconnect with Kuro and tell him that her near-death experience wasn't his fault, but all of her tries fail either due to Qrow's interference or Kuro's willingness to avoid her. She misses Kuro and becomes sad over the ever-widening rift in their friendship.

By some miracle, Summer finally is able to speak to him, but Kuro brushes her off, telling her to stay away from him lest she nearly dies again. Summer tearfully hugs him and tries to tell him it wasn't his fault, but Kuro, as much in tears as she was, shouts that he values her too much to lose her. Summer remains undeterred by this as well as happy about how much she still means to him, and gives him her cross to keep this time. She makes him promise to return it to her once he stops being "Mr. Doom-n'-Gloom" and, for the first time in a long time, genuinely happily smiles at her and agrees. Raven sees this and starts developing an unknown feeling in her chest.

Kuro begins extensive training to the point where he forgoes eating and sleeping. This comes back to bite him when he is easily subdued and captured by an unknown assailant. Summer, in the meantime had just finished designing and building her new weapon (I don't know what, but it is generally similar to her daughter's) and is excited about showing him, due to her newly developed crush on him. However, she is amongst the first to realize that he is missing and goes on a mad search for him alongside Raven, ignoring their family's demands that she leave him.

 **Part 4: Torture**

Kuro has been imprisoned for an entire week now. While there, he is rescued by Taiyang Xiao Long, who just happened to be escaping himself but decided that he could use a "travelling buddy." Both boys escape the base itself, but are confronted by the leader (Another OC). (S)he quickly apprehends Taiyang, who immediately fights back and nearly kills him if not for Kuro stepping in and buying the time for him to escape. Taiyang promises to pay him back if he makes it out and successfully flees, but Kuro isn't as lucky and is placed back into his jail cell with improved security. It is during the fight that he shows impressive swordplay skills.

When Kuro regains consciousness, he finds himself subjected to three years of excruciating experimentation as part of a "Grimm Warrior Project," where the subject of injected with the blood of an ancient Grimm in order to meld the two together. Kuro is seemingly resistant and despite being in great pain, is still alive.

Taiyang arrives to rescue him again, but Kuro himself does most of the freeing since the ongoing experimentation along with his own intense anger causes him to undergo a transformation and break the chains. He then is about to attack Taiyang, but recognizes him and returns to normal. However, Kuro is delirious, weak, and unresponsive as a result of the experiments.

* * *

 **That's really all I could manage to put down at the moment, but tell me what you guys think of it so far. Good? Bad? Any suggestions?**

 _ **SHOULD I DO IT?!**_

 **Please be sure to Fav, Follow, and drop in a Review and I hope to see you guys again soon!**

 **~ Peace!**


	11. The Greatest Treasure

**My next few posts are all gonna be Christmas themed. And I've gotten a lot of PM's telling me that people really like having Kuro with Yang.**

 **Welp… Here's another one… ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. It belongs to RoosterTeeth and the late and still great Monty Oum. Kuro belongs to me and any other OCs and/or references included belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 _It was the evening of Christmas Eve. My girlfriend and I had decided to open all our gifts early. We were at a party with all of our friends from our Beacon days at Jaune and Pyrrha's place._

 _Unknown to my girlfriend, earlier in the day I had convinced them to let me set up a little treasure hunt for her main gift. I thought it romantic and since it was coming onto our fifth year anniversary in the upcoming year I bought her a beautiful diamond ring set. I figured a little treasure hunt would be fitting for such a treasured gift. Of course, I had to let everyone who wasn't my girlfriend in on the whole scheme. The general consensus was that it would be, and I quote, "cute to watch."_

 _We started out that we were only going to open one gift each of our choice but since the gift my girlfriend chose was the first part of her hunt it left us no option but to open all our gifts._

 _When she grabbed the gift I told her if she opened that one we would have to open all our gifts so we quickly agreed to make our Christmas Eve our Christmas morning, it was well into the early morning anyway. I took away the box and told her that would be the last one she opened._

 _We all ripped apart the paper on the other gifts, smiles on all faces when each saw what they got. Then it came time for the final gift, I knew there were going to be tears of joy and I had Jaune follow her with camera in hand as she took her journey._

 _She first opened a present that was under the tree, inside was no gift but a note of longing love and the next step for her to take. The note took her in the direction of the television hutch and she soon found another note. She was giddy with the game and I could tell her heart was racing. She was probably thinking this present better be worth the work… heh ~_

 _The next note took her all the way upstairs to one of the bedrooms and to a painting that was hung on our wall. It is funny how we look at things each and every day but fail to actually look at it. Had she looked at the picture earlier more closely she would have noticed the note but to my luck she hadn't so the game was not ruined._

 _When she opened the note it lead her back down stairs to another gift under the tree that was hidden in the back. It was a big box that I knew would lead her to think this was it...but...no such luck. Sorry, babe. As she tore away the paper I could see she thought she finally hit her gift but another note had her traveling again, this time to the kitchen._

 _When she got to the stove there was a card waiting for her. Since I knew that she was getting impatient, I professed my love once again and offered her the final piece to her treasure map. The map took her back to the beginning and once again she was at the Christmas tree. Tucked in the back in the tree was a small wrapped box._

 _Her eyes lit up as she tore at the Christmas wrap, and when she flipped the box open the look of love, appreciation and happiness that was on her face was worth twice as much then the ring was worth. I know for her as well as me every good moment of our five years together washed through our thoughts. It was then that I took the ring and spoke to her calmly, yet powerfully._

 _"We've been through almost every hell Remnant can offer, and I'm still alive because I had you. Thank you so much. I really want to be your path. Your light. Be by your side in more ways than I can count with two hands…" I dropped on one knee. She gasped lightly, most definitely understanding my intentions now. "Yang Xiao Long, will you marry me?"_

 _The tears started rolling down her cheeks and she was left without words for a brief moment that is when I heard what I wanted and needed to hear._

 _"Y-yes… YES!" When her words did finally escape her lips, my heart fluttered and tears welled up in my eyes as I felt as I did the first moment I knew I was in love with this beautiful woman._

 _The room erupted into a chorus of applause and cheers. Ruby and Nora's were the most noticeable. Ruby actually came up and hugged me, shouting "BRO!" Nora was now jumping up and down with joy while Ren tried calming her down, but not before sending me a congratulatory nod first. Sun had stopped eating his banana was grinning widely at me while his free hand gave me a thumbs up. Blake was slowly clapping while giving Yang and I (mostly Yang) a smile. I heard Jaune say something like "Pyr, I think I just got diabetes~" while Pyrrha shook her head at her boyfriend's exaggeration. I can see Weiss dabbing her eyes with a napkin while sniffling. She was crying, but tried to remain composed as Neptune rubbed her back with a wry smile. Neptune did say she was prone to crying when around marriage in general._

 _"Don't just stand there, man! Kiss her!" Sun yelled at me. To put icing on the cake, I noticed Nora tying a mistletoe between me and Yang. We both laughed at this and inches closer to one another until our lips finally met._

 _I have heard and told so many truths and lies, but the love I have for my girlfr—no, my wife—is 110% true and I don't know what I would do without her in my life. She is my flame, my light. I couldn't think of a better woman for me than Yang._

* * *

 **Please be sure to Fav, Follow, and drop in a Review and I hope to see you guys again soon!**

 **~ Peace!**


	12. A Time of Sharing

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. It belongs to RoosterTeeth and the late and still great Monty Oum. Kuro belongs to me and any other OCs and/or references included belong to their respective owners.**

 **This was originally going to be a smut, but I made it kid friendly for the holidays. You're welcome and Happy Holidays! :-)**

* * *

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

Ruby jumped with unrivaled joy. Christmas was one of her favorite times of the year because of the overall happy cheers it brings.

…and not to mention the Christmas cookies…

While not as exuberant, the rest of her team was just as excited about Christmas. Heck, everybody at Beacon Academy was infected with holiday cheer. Best of all, Ruby's secret wish of a white Christmas came true as snow was falling from the sky as we speak.

From their window, the girls saw numerous students outside in the snow having a snowball fight. Ruby wanted to join in and so she did, grabbing her red winter coat and beanie and beelining it into the ongoing match. Weiss, Blake, and Yang had decided to wait for her in the student lounge, where their Christmas tree (made courtesy of Kuro Arc's Semblance) awaits. Upon entering the hall, they were greeted by the delightful sight of Kuro carrying eight present boxes, four in each hand, while wearing a Santa outfit.

Kuro was wearing a striped version of the classic Santa Claus costume. He wears a large, white and red Santa hat with a white fur rim and a puff ball on the tip. The hat was somewhat larger than expected as it slightly hung to the left side of his face. His bangs appear larger than usual as they now cover his entire left eye. He wears a large shirt, also white and red, with fur lining, differently shaped buttons lining the front (one was two candy canes in a cross fashion, the second was a silver North Star, and the third and final were two jingle bells), and a black leather belt with a silver buckle around his waist and over the shirt. He has black arm warmers with a red and green stripe running down them, which are wrapped by blinking Christmas lights. His gloves are red with green fingers and have fur lining around the cuffs. His pants are also striped with white and red and are tucked within black boots with fur rims.

The boxes in his hand were each differently colored. It wasn't ticket science to know that they were all for both Teams RWBY and JNPR. He sent a smile their way as he passed them.

"Hey, Hedgehog! That's a cute costume," Yang was the one to greet him first.

"Whazzup, Sunflower, Ribbons, Snowflake?" he retorted with his own special nicknames for all three. Of course, Weiss was agitated about the one he gave for her, but remembering his explanation as to why he called her that made her cheeks redden.

* * *

 _'…I call you Snowflake because no two are the same…'_

* * *

 _'Idiot…'_

"Need any help with those?" Yang asked him. Kuro shifted his arms a little bit.

"Nah, I'll be fine. Let's just get these to the tree, so we can properly open them," the other girls nodded and he followed them to the student lounge, where all of JNPR and Ruby were already located at.

"How did you get here so fast?" Weiss asked of her leader.

"I sensed cookies being made…" the crimsonette answered while biting into a frosted sugar cookie.

"Ooh, sugar cookies! I love sugar cookies!" Kuro shouted excitedly while setting down his gifts. Ruby offered him one and they both took a bite at the same time.

 _ **("Yeeeeaaaahhh…")**_

"Alright, done!" Nora chimed and practically teleported to the tree. "Can I open my presents now, Ren?"

Ren looked towards the rest of his friends and they all shrugged. Might as well since they were now all there. "Yes, Nora. But one at a time."

" **YAAAY!** "

"At least hand us ours!" Ruby complained and took it upon herself to do so.

Everyone opened their gifts to see that most of them were clothes, but the eight boxes that Kuro brought were still unopened.

"Hey, we missed a few presents," Jaune observed and walked over to the table with Kuro's gifts on them. "There's one for each of us… from Kuro…"

After getting their own present, Kuro spoke up suddenly, "Hey, guys. It'd be a lot better if you all opened those at the same time!"

"Why?" Weiss asked.

"Just do it," his tone left no room for argument. "One… two… three… _OPEN!_ "

Doing as they were told, they all tore away at the paper wrapping, lifting the lid off and eight pairs of eyes widened at what they received.

"Aww~" Ruby pulled out a little chibi plushy doll of herself. In fact, that was what they all received. "It's Mini-Me!"

"Look at the bottom of the box, Rosebud."

"Huh?" Ruby reached back inside and felt her finger nudge a tiny object. Pulling it out, she found that it was a scythe made out of wood that somewhat resembled Crescent Rose. "Cool!"

"This is actually pretty cute," Pyrrha complimented as she inspected her own doll, equipped with its own Miló and Akóuo.

"Look, Ren! Now there's two of me! I think I'll call her, Nora Jr., Sloth Princess!"

"Look inside your box, Nora," the red-n'-white Santa instructed her.

" **EEK!** She's even got a little sloth with her too!"

"Doesn't take much to make you happy…" Kuro muttered.

"How long did it take you to make all of these?" Jaune asked.

"I started around six weeks ago. It took me a while to get all the necessary colors and even longer to actually make the dolls," he explained, earning a few nods from everyone. "Pricked myself a couple times, though. Especially when doing Nora Jr.'s sloth buddy."

* * *

 _Afterwards_

The all-day Christmas party came to a close. Everything was cleaned up and put away and mostly everyone had returned to their dorm rooms to crash. Ruby and Nora already knocked out and having had to be carried back. The only people left were Blake and Kuro with the former's mind currently running.

Blake had liked Kuro in her own way ever since she met him. Although, the usual shenanigans her team had included her in as well as her own introverted nature kept them from interacting much. Recently though, her shared time with Kuro increased considerably. She still wasn't really sure what exactly love felt like, due to never really having felt it herself, but she wondered if what she felt for Kuro truly was love.

Well, during her time with the White Fang, that question was answered by her inexplicably raised heartbeat, warm and inviting memories, her never letting go of the red scarf he gave to her as a child, and just generally being very happy to be around him. Blake was in love; truly infatuated with him.

 _'What if…'_ Blake wondered as she set her eyes to the left. Kuro quietly sat near the fireplace. He snuggled closer to the soft fabric around his shoulders. The temperature had gotten a bit too cold as of late. He was so immersed in getting warm, he had not noticed her eyes on him. _'…What if he actually felt that way about me? I wouldn't object to it if he asked me out…'_

Without even knowing it, Blake was already situated right next to Kuro underneath the blanket.

"Hey, Blake."

"Y-yes?" she silently cursed for letting herself get caught off guard.

"You know, there was a reason why there was only one thing in your present box," he said cryptically, earning a raised eyebrow. Blake felt a nudge on her side and looked down to see something in Kuro's hand. "Merry Christmas, Kit _**KAT!**_ "

It didn't take too long for her to tackle the boy onto the carpet. In a rare act of giddiness, Blake started peppering his face and neck with small kisses despite Kuro's requests that she stop. The reason why:

…her second gift was actually the newest installment of the Ninjas of series that she was currently saving Lien for _._ There was also a conveniently placed mistletoe on the fur rim of his Santa hat. Only one thing went through Kuro's head while being bombarded with physical affection.

 _'God dammit, Ruby…'_

* * *

 _Christmas is the spirit of giving without a thought of getting. It is happiness because we see joy in people. It is forgetting self and finding time for others. It is discarding the meaningless and stressing the true values._

 _\- Thomas S. Monson_

* * *

 **Please be sure to Fav, Follow, and drop in a Review and I hope to see you guys again soon!**

 **~ Peace!**


	13. Our Mantle

**I wrote this as a therapeutic story for what happened in V3's finale, but dropped it as soon as I recovered. So, I finally decided to upload this after many weeks of contemplating.**

 **As you'll be able to tell, this is an AU of if V3 ended on a happier note.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. It belongs to RoosterTeeth and the late and still great Monty Oum. Kuro belongs to me and any other OCs and/or references included belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 _'Ruby… Weiss… Blake… and Yang…_

 _I remember you four always telling me the same thing…_

 _…That all of you considered yourselves to be one, big, happy family…_

 _…Now, that I think about it… I feel like I'm starting to understand…_

 _We've traveled around the world… seen struggles, death, and bloodshed… Not knowing how to prevent it from spreading…_

 _…We were all just kids, starved for love, freedom, acceptance, and equality… in a land filled with death and destruction…_

 _…and also, we each had separate ambitions, in a sense._

 _…Ruby, you want to help whoever you can reach out to…_

 _…Weiss, you want to surpass your limits as both a Huntress and an individual…_

 _…Blake, you're a woman who is starved for equality between both of our kin and want to change it not only for yourself, but for the world…_

 _…Yang, you've been on the hunt for your missing birth mother for many years, and yet still prioritize being there for the remnants of your true family…_

 _…I, myself, have been so confused and lost… My heart was a mess from the pain of loss and loneliness… as well as my confused feelings for both Blake and Yang…_

 _…I felt that if I decided to fade into the darkness… that I would finally understand myself…_

 _…but that wasn't the solution. It never was…_

 _Was it… that by sharing each other's pain and tragedy… and carrying on with heads held high… that we could truly comprehend one another… and live on happily despite the situations around us…_

 _…but I never learned that lesson as far as you… I was so insistent on living distant from you all, knowing how frustrated and sad it made you…_

 _Ruby kept saying that I was the older brother she never had, and that she couldn't imagine a world where I wasn't present…_

 _Weiss… we never said it, but you and I felt a sort of… kinship since the day we met. We've faced the pain of loneliness… and… when I saw that hint of longing to be acknowledged and loved for who you are, I was happy…_

 _…Blake… Yang… despite what happened between you two and Adam and your mother… when I turned to darkness and ran, both of you refused to give up on me. You kept trying to pull me closer whenever I pulled away, and never abandoned me… I could feel, just a little bit, your love each time… and it only made mine for you stronger…_

 _In a more logical sense, you two should despise me…_

 _Instead, you kept chasing after me…_

 _…Never cut me off…_

 _…you just kept working your way deeper into my heart…_

 _No matter how I tried to deny you, you never turned your backs to me, even when everyone else had…_

 _My heart was healed only thanks you all being by my side…_

 _…All I used to do was mope and feel sorry for myself…_

 _I've always focused on what I lost… rather than what I have right in front of me…_

 _…but it's not just about me…_

 _What you four have done for me… I'm sure you can do at a much larger scale…'_

* * *

 **~oO RWBY Oo~**

 **Kuro Seishin, a young man who walked a vicissitude path of betwixt and between because of an unfortunate turn of fate, was once a proud student and upcoming Hunter-in-training of Vale's Beacon Academy. Under the tutelage of some of the best of best, he began developing his skills. But despite all that he had, he started to become impatient about his growth compared to his friends and colleagues.**

 **Dissatisfied with his progress, Kuro leaves Beacon without a word to anyone so that he can acquire the strength needed to have his revenge. His years of seeking power become increasingly demanding and irrational and isolated him from others. After proving instrumental in ending Cinder's plans at Amity Coliseum and being redeemed by the love of his friends, Kuro decided to return to Beacon and dedicates his life to helping protect Remnant and its inhabitants.**

* * *

 **~oO RWBY Oo~**

Kuro, Ozpin, Glynda, and Team RWBY stood at the reconstructed Beacon Academy's outer gardens. It was around noon when Kuro had decided to leave Beacon once more to roam Remnant.

"Now, normally, I would have you restart at year one. However, your efforts combined with Teams RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY have granted you some degree of merit," Ozpin explained to the ex-runaway. "When the Council had heard of your contribution towards our victory as well as recovering the Fall Maiden's powers, they were quite shocked to learn that it was one of my students. Once I explained your… circumstances, they demanded to have you reinstated."

"However, you're not entirely excused," Glynda cut in, raising her glasses. "Even though, we've allowed you to continue to study here as well as your personal travels, you will be required to take mandatory remedial courses to catch up on what you've skipped out on. Also, you're prohibited from participating in Combat Classes until you've made up the material."

Glynda decided to ignore Yang's cry of "Ooh!" Kuro, however, remained blithe; "I understand. Thanks…"

"Do you really have to go so soon, Big Bro? I mean, we just got you back," Ruby asked, sadness oozing from her tone. Kuro sighed and closed his eyes.

"There's… still a few loose ends I need to tie up. And those ends are to be met up front. I'm sorry, Ruby… everyone"

Each of them waved off his apology in their own way, yet Kuro heard Weiss huff and mutter something. But Kuro smirked despite himself as he knew that somewhere in there, she had called him a "dunce."

"Well… um…" Blake spoke up with trepidation. She was timidly twiddling her fingers with slightly colored cheeks, looking into the ground as if it were magical. "…W-what would you say… if I asked you… to take me with you?"

Blake looked up at him with an expectant puppy dog look (which was ironic in Kuro's opinion considering her heritage). He bit back the urge to smile and say "yes."

"…No," he said rather bluntly. "I would if I could, but these are personal matters that no one else besides myself should be involved in."

 _'…Not only that… I want to find out more about this white skinned woman I've been seeing in my dreams…'_

You could hear glass shattering as Blake's hopes got crushed and she hung her head. This was definitely one of her rare comical moments.

'You could rely on me, too, you know…' her sorrowful thoughts were halted when she felt a hand run through her hair before resting at the back of her head. The hand applied force and pushed her head forward until her forehead made contact with Kuro's.

Startled amber eyes meet tranquil sapphire ones as he uttered the simple phrase; "I'll be back soon. Wait for me, 'kay?"

A small gasp escaped Blake's lips at the small declaration. She blushed madly, slapping her hands to her cheeks and shaking her head to the side in embarrassment.

Even more so as Blake's teammates were right next to her to see her like this. Besides the not-so-quiet cackle from Yang, Ruby and Weiss just smiled at the normally emotionless girl reacting like a typical girl with a crush.

Ruby suddenly stepped forward, her legendary silver eyes locked onto his; "Before you go, Big Bro… here."

Ruby thrusted her hands forward to present him with something… Something red and familiar…

It was his old scarf. The scarf he wore before turning to the darkness. Kuro's eyes widened slightly at the bundle of cloth.

"You… actually kept that?"

Ruby looked up as if he had shot Zwei at point blank range right in front of her; "Of course, we did! We're just giving it back, now."

The boy's lips slowly curved upwards as he looked towards the rest of her team. They all nodded with bright smiles on their faces (Blake was still blushing, I might add). He turned back towards the crimsonette.

"You'd better thank the stars above that it's nearly impossible to say no to you," he joked, ruffling Ruby's hair affectionately which got a quick laugh out of her, before accepting the trinket. He gave a nod towards Weiss, Yang, Ozpin, and Glynda before turning away from them and walking off, beginning his new journey into the unknown…

* * *

 _'But take heed, you four… there aren't many people like you…_

 _…things won't come as easy as they seem. Take the Breach in Vale, or the invasion of the coliseum, for example…_

 _…the Headmaster once said that it was up to us to take the first step…_

 _I'll just go by that until I find my own answer…_

 _…Even if our hearts are scattered… even if the scars of war take away what little innocence you have left…_

 _…after the fighting is done and the battlefield is clean of blood…_

 _…until that happens, I'll stay strong. I'll bear this until I can really do it…_

 _And the beings that are tasked with that…_

 _…the ones responsible for carrying on the will of the warriors from days of old…_

 _…are us…_

 _That is the burden we now carry…_

 _…the challenge that came with this mantle, this title…_

 _This is our destiny as Hunters…'_

* * *

 **I won't mince words, but this whole chapter is one big reference to something, but I'll leave it up to you guys to figure out what it is. It's fairly easy… I hope not…**

 **Please be sure to Fav, Follow, and drop in a Review and I hope to see you guys again soon!**

 **~ Peace!**


End file.
